Love Conquers All Ways
by Heistheway
Summary: Can love truly conquer all? Find out if Mi Young and Joong Hee can find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfic spins off from the Korean drama, "My Father is Strange", and tells the story of a blossoming love between two remarkable people, Lee (formerly Byun) Mi Young and Ahn Joong Hee. "My Father is Strange" currently airs on KBS TV on Saturday and Sunday nights. It goes without saying that this story won't completely follow what's actually shown on TV. The timeline of this story begins approximately 1 week after a heartbreaking separation between Mi Young and Joong Hee (episode 46). Reviews are always appreciated!

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 1

"So this is what a therapist's office looks like?" Mi Young thought. "Ahn-bin-nim has sat in this same chair to see this particular doctor? Why? Why, of all the therapists in Korea, did he have to pick his ex-girlfriend to treat him? How many times was he here? Were his sessions strictly professional? Wait a minute. Get a grip, Lee Mi Young! You're the reason he got therapy in the first place".

"So, you're saying that you haven't seen or spoken to your dad or your family in a week?" asked the aforementioned therapist.

"Yes", Mi Young replied.

"And you actually moved out of their house and into your own place because you still can't face them?" the therapist inquired.

"How would you have handled it differently?" asked Mi Young.

The doctor gave a quizzical, but somewhat sympathetic, look towards her patient.

"I'd be pretty shocked, confused, and upset also if this situation happened to me. I'm just not sure about the moving out part."

"Well, I'm still having trouble adjusting to this new reality. I'm still really disappointed in my dad especially", Mi Young mused.

"So, you really think that you can avoid and ignore your dad forever? What about your family? Are you planning on avoiding them forever too?" the therapist asked. "You know, at some point, you're going to have to have a talk with your dad to make things right again".

"Yes, but it's not just about Dad and the family. It's also about people outside of the family that have been hurt by this news", Mi Young explained.

"Other people? You mean like Joong Hee oppa?" inquired the therapist.

Mi Young gave a quick darting glance in response to this query. Her feelings about Joong Hee couldn't have been more transparent even if she wrote a sign.

"Let me guess. You haven't spoken to or seen oppa in at least a week also?" the therapist ascertained.

"You must really be a psychic!" Mi Young deadpanned.

After giving Mi Young a sly smirk, she said, "I must admit that, after I read the article, I really didn't know how to feel towards him. On the one hand, I felt somewhat bad learning the truth about his family. But, on the other hand, he'd broken up with me again. Yet, that's not even the worst part."

"The worst part is that he ended up finding a heart and falling for another girl. But not just any girl. He actually calls her 'Judo'". At this point, Mi Young heard a hint of disgust in the way the therapist pronounced 'Judo'.

"I can still remember driving oppa to his work one day. Just before he got out of the car, he was starting at someone for the longest time. I had never seen that look on his face before. And when I saw who he was staring at, I immediately could tell that it was 'Judo'. I couldn't believe it. So, maybe he wasn't into me. That's one thing. But, of all the women in Korea to fall in love with, why her? I mean, what's so special about her?"

Suddenly, Mi Young was no longer imagining what she was hearing. This therapist was not just being unprofessional, she was being downright rude. "Relax, Lee Mi Young. Relax. Inner peace. Inner . . . peace"

"If she came from a good family and a good background, then maybe I can understand. But seriously, I don't get the fascination oppa has with 'Judo'.

With that, Mi Young could no longer hold back her pent up anger. "You know, I have been sitting here patiently listening to you. But, I have to say that I'm really disappointed by what I've heard"

"Excuse me?" the therapist asked.

"It's not bad enough that you've shown a complete lack of professionalism today. You've also insulted my family, Ahn-bin-ihm, and me. And, on top of that, you haven't even helped me with my original problem."

"I beg your pardon?" The annoyance grew with each syllable in the therapist's voice.

Mi Young could sense that she hit a nerve. "Well, since it's obvious that you're not going to stay on topic, then let me help you with this. You keep wondering why Ahn-bin-ihm is the way he is. You know that he never really had a family to love him. Then, he found my family. Yes, I know that we're not actually related, but for a while, Ahn-bin-ihm got to experience the true love of family for the first time in his life. I saw with my own eyes how his heart has completely softened, and now he's a man that anyone would be thrilled to love."

As she spoke these words, she could see the therapist's eyes and face growing angrier and colder by the second. But, Mi Young remained undeterred.

"I see that you're still not getting me. Ok. I'll make this really simple for you then. You keep wondering why you and Ahn-bin-ihm aren't together anymore. Here's why. He never loved you! He can't love you! He never will love you! His heart rests with me and only me . . . because he loves me!"

It took every ounce of restraint for the therapist to not get up and start a brawl in her own office.

"And one more thing. I love him too!" At this point, Mi Young couldn't believe what she'd just said. After a momentary pause of reflection, she realized that she had indeed said it. More importantly, she definitely owned her words.

"I believe that our session has long run over!" retorted the therapist.

"What a complete waste of my time! I came here for advice, and the best you can do is tell me to talk to my dad. I could've gotten that advice for free. I really should ask for my money back!" Mi Young responded.

"I'm warning you. If you don't leave this office in the next two minutes, then I'll have you escorted out!" said the therapist.

"No problem. I see the door, and I know how to use it!" Mi Young retorted.

"I'll also make this really simple for you. First, I don't ever want to see you or Joong Hee oppa again for as long as I live. Second, grow up little girl!"

Mi Young pointed two of her fingers towards her eyes and in the direction of the therapist before storming out of the office.

As she made her way outside into the evening air, Mi Young was still seething "What did Ahn-bin-ihm ever see in her? Talk to my dad? Grow up little girl? I can give 10 times better advice and charge half the price. Licensed therapist, my butt! Hah!" Still, as she took her first steps into the Korean summer, she couldn't help but realize the truth of her second query.

"She's right. I need to talk to Dad eventually. Just not right now." With that, she resigned to turn towards her new abode.

Though the apartment was neither spacious nor fancy, Mi Young was already starting to feel settled in. Still, it couldn't help her overcome one nagging issue – loneliness. In her desperation, she actually went to see Joong Hee's ex-girlfriend because she still had trouble facing her own family and him. However, her loneliness remained and it was starting to cripple her emotionally.

She turned and reached for her phone and immediately brought Joong Hee's speed dial on display. Though she stared and stared at the screen for a seeming eternity, she couldn't hit the call button. Then, she opened a text and frantically typed in a few words before she ultimately hit the "Delete" button. The pang in her heart gnawed at her like a tightening vice.

"Is Ahn-bin-ihm OK? I just need to know if he's doing all right" Mi Young wondered. Then, a thought occurred to her. "No, I can't do that! But I really need to know. Ok, I'll text him. No, that's a cop out." As the pendulum swung mercilessly in her heart, her despair grew. Then, a sobering realization made her take notice. The longer she stayed radio silent, the greater the chance that she could lose him – for good. Suddenly, her original instinct was taking front and center.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I really can't believe I'm doing this. It's OK, Lee Mi Young. You're not visiting a stranger, you know. You can do this. Fighting!"

It was a sojourn she had made many times before. She even had to learn to drive a van to get to this destination. Still, tonight was completely different from the previous times. Why was that? Because she was no longer Joong Hee's manager? Because she no longer worked with Joong Hee at all? Because the two of them were actually not siblings? All of the above?

As she was riding a taxi to his place, she pondered all of these questions. What exactly was she to Joong Hee? Then, it occurred to her. A chosen girlfriend and lover. After all, he had openly professed his love to her. The thought sparked the first smile on Mi Young's face in a week. As the taxi finally arrived at Joong Hee's apartment, she stepped out into the night air with a new sense of both joy and anxiety. After all, it was right around that same spot where he previously professed that he liked her also. Still, the anxiety started to weigh on her again, and she realized that the taxi had already left. Was she really going to chicken out? Would she actually keep her composure if she saw him?

"I can do this. I promise I won't cry in front of him again. It's not going to be easy, but I know that I have to do this. It'll be all right." Mi Young thought. With these emotions in tow, she made her way into the apartment complex.

If nothing else, Mi Young understood one simple truth – when you're crazy in love, even the surreal can start to make sense.

A/N: That concludes the opening chapter. If you want me to continue this story, then please let me know. Again, any reviews are greatly appreciated! We'll see you on the other side!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A big thank you to everyone that read and reviewed Chapter 1. Very much appreciated. Without further adieu, here's installment # 2.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 2

Love does funny things to people. It can make someone jump higher than a kangaroo. It can also bring the strongest person to their knees. Or, in the case of one Ahn Joong Hee, render him like a statue or a store mannequin.

He was adopting an all too familiar pose on his spacious couch. From the outside looking in, it almost seemed that time had simply stopped for him while the rest of the world was passing on by. In the last few days, he only got up off the couch to check if food magically appeared in his fridge (no luck) and to use the restroom. Otherwise, that piece of furniture suddenly became his new, albeit reluctant, best friend.

Wasn't the lack of sleep bothering him? Maybe. After all, he had the same video playing in his head on a continuous loop for the last week. Though the images didn't change, he still felt haunted in reliving them. It was a mix of both self-loathing and self-pity that were slowly taking control of his psyche.

He could vividly see Mi Young's beautiful, yet forlorn, eyes. His ears cringed at how she could barely keep her composure the last time they spoke. His whole heart and body ached when she left his embrace and slowly walked away from him. It's a wonder he didn't end up back in the same place that Mi Young just left.

"Mi Young-ah, are you OK? I just need to know if you're doing all right" Joong Hee thought. Suddenly, with muscle memory kicking in, he whipped out his phone and got Mi Young's speed dial on the screen. Though the word 'Judo' stayed on the screen for quite some time, he just couldn't seem to hit "Call". Then, he opened a new text. Fifteen minutes later, he hadn't even typed one letter.

"This is crazy. This is so crazy. How did my life get so screwed up so fast? I thought things were going well for me." As if on cue, he felt and heard yet another familiar pang – this time from his stomach.

"Wow. I am so hungry right now. I'm going to order some jajangmyun from that place. Let me pull up the number." As he scrolled through his lengthy address book, the doorbell rang.

"Whoa. Either the delivery drivers these days are psychic or it's another annoying salesperson" he thought. As he pushed the remote button, it was clear that he wasn't prepared for what, or who, he saw.

Though the deepest recess of his heart secretly hoped that Mi Young would visit him, the rest of him would not allow that thought to take root. Yet, despite his initial double take, it was really her standing outside his door.

"It's really her. What do I do? What do I do? Ok. Calm down, Ahn Joong Hee. Regardless of why's she here, the fact is she's here. Let her in." With that, he pushed the button and practically vaulted at the door. As he gradually moved the handle and gingerly pushed the door, he was suddenly in front of the same young lady who could barely look him in the face one week prior. Tonight, she wore a more hopeful, if not happier, expression on her face.

"Mi Young-ah. Mi Young-ah. It's really you." Joong Hee said.

"Ahn-bin-ihm" Mi Young replied.

"I . . . I . . . come in. Come in. Please" It was clear Joong Hee was still a little flustered at the current turn of events.

As she made her way into his apartment, it occurred to her that his place was even nicer than she had previously imagined. Suddenly, she realized how much comfort he had sacrificed just to live in her family's house.

"Nice place" Mi Young mused.

"Thanks. It's a little messy. I know I need to clean it, but I wasn't expecting company. Sorry!" Joong Hee replied with a tinge of embarrassment.

"I can help you" Mi Young offered.

"No, no, no. It's Ok. Just have a seat and make yourself comfortable". He went to the fridge to get two bottles of water. He opened them both and offered one to her.

"Thank you"

"Sure"

As he sat next to her, he suddenly remembered the last time that they sat together. He was praying hard that he wouldn't relive that heart wrenching moment right here in his own abode.

"So, Mi Young-ah. What brings you here?"

She took a quick gulp of water before responding. "I . . . I . . . just . . . I just"

"You just . . . what?" Joong Hee offered.

"I just needed to talk to someone. I've just been feeling so lonely lately." Mi Young finally said. It was her tone that Joong Hee wasn't feeling comfortable with, and he knew why.

"You haven't spoken to your dad at all this past week, have you?" he asked. Her lack of movement confirmed his suspicions.

"Hasn't it been too awkward to avoid him these past few days living under the same roof?" he further asked.

"Not really. I moved into my own apartment" Mi Young replied.

"Wait. What?! You moved out?! You're kidding me". Again, her lack of movement began to bother him. "Did you really have to do that? I mean, look at your siblings. I didn't see any of them move out even though they know the whole truth."

"Why talk about my siblings? Ra Young is too young and doesn't have money to move out even if she wants too. Oppa and Yoo Joo aren't going anywhere. And Unni lives with her husband's family. I don't have any of their chains, so I left home". Mi Young offered.

"You're right. And I'm one to talk. I wasn't much better when I first learned the truth. I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn." As Joong Hee looked at her, he realized that what he said next could be momentous in their relationship.

"Mi Young-ah. I'm not going to pressure you to talk to your dad if you're still not comfortable. But, I know that you know that you need to speak with him at some point. In the meantime, you did well to come here. As I told you before, I'm never going to judge you. I'm here for you always. I mean always. Understand?"

"Thank you, Ahn-bin-ihm."

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" Joong Hee asked.

She nodded her head. By now, he could only guess what she might say next.

"I . . . I missed you. I really, really missed you, Ahn-bin-ihm. The last few days have been like torture. I thought that moving out might help heal my heart, but instead it's even worse because I've been so lonely. And this was the only place I could think of where I know someone would listen to me . . . without judgment." It was with both embarrassment and relief that she could finally pour some of her heart out to him.

As he processed her words in his mind and heart, he suddenly felt a lift that's evaded him in recent days. The sincerity of her words certainly moved him – so much so that he finally had the confidence to put on a more playful tone with her.

"So, you really missed me. And how many times did you try to call me but didn't?" he asked.

"Less than the number of times you tried to call me but didn't" Mi Young playfully retorted.

"I don't think so"

"I know you don't think so, but I know so"

"Wow. Listen to you!" With their playful banter, the mood of the place exponentially lightened to say nothing of the smiles now on their faces.

"Say, are you hungry? I was actually going to order some jajangmyun right as you came. I can order right now if you want?" Joong Hee offered.

"I love jajangmyun. And yes, I'm STARVING right now" Mi Young said.

"Ok. I'll place the order right now". As he made impromptu home dinner reservations, a familiar face caught Mi Young's attention.

"Oh, it's Al. Hi Al. It's me, Mi Young. You remember me, don't you? I'm sorry I've been away from you for a while. I was just telling Ahn-bin-ihm that I really missed him. But, I didn't tell him that I really missed you more".

"Hey, I heard that!" Joong Hee exclaimed.

"Jealous of a turtle. Are you proud of yourself?" Mi Young joked in return. As she turned her attention back to Al, she asked, "Is it Ok if I feed him? We shouldn't be the only ones to eat."

"Yeah, that's fine. Let me get you some lettuce to give him" As he provided her with turtle food, he watched as she fed and petted Al with love. He couldn't help but feel so blessed that he found an incredible young lady that he could love so dearly. He was in the throws of his delightful thoughts when the doorbell rang. Dinner at last!

As he took the containers out, he placed 3 orders of jajangmyun on the dining table. The two of them then sat across from each other to enjoy this special meal.

"Why did you order 3?" Mi Young asked.

"Simple. One for you. One for me. And one for us." Joong Hee answered.

"Us?"

"I'm not letting anything ruin this dinner tonight. So, eat a lot."

"Ok". As they slurped and devoured the delicious brown sauced noodles, they took playful turns wiping each other's faces. It's as if they were in a kindergarten class instead of an intimate dinner.

After they disposed of the dishes, Mi Young wondered what would happen next. She didn't have to wonder long.

"Mi Young, come here". She joined him in the living room area.

"I promised myself that if I'm ever with a girlfriend again, that there's something I want to do with her".

"What?" Mi Young inquired.

In a cute, but awkwardly lame, English accent, he asked, "Can I have this dance?"

She did her best to stifle a little giggle, but to no avail. As she regained her composure, she looked back at Joong Hee and realized that he was actually serious.

"Ahn-bin-ihm, you're not serious? You know I'm not good at dancing. Remember all the help you had to give me just to get through Unni's wedding?"

"Of course I do. You did fine at the wedding. Besides, I'm not even asking you to do that now"

"Ahn-bin-ihm, I don't know."

"Mi Young-ah, I'm talking about a slow dance. Anyone can do a slow dance. Even someone with two left feet like you."

"Two left feet?!"

"Oh sorry. I meant two right feet."

"Maybe I should go home right now" Mi Young joked.

"No no no. It's ok. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." As she stared at him, she realized that, despite her reservations, she really had no choice.

He quickly got his phone since he already knew what song he wanted them to dance to. It would be Kenny G's "The Moment". As the music started to play, he took her hands into his. For the first few seconds, Mi Young stood as stiff as a board. But, as the music progressed, she surprised herself and found that she was keeping up with him effortlessly. With their closeness and unison, one could be forgiven for thinking that they had been dancing together for 40 years instead of just 4 minutes. As the song ended, it also closed one of the more intimate couple dances in all of Korea that night.

He slowly moved his head back so he can look at Mi Young. "I told you that you're a great dancer".

"It was . . . interesting", she replied with slight embarrassment. "I'm really glad I came here tonight. But, I think I should be going now".

"Already?" Joong Hee asked. The night couldn't end yet. "I mean, there's still one more thing I want for us".

"What?"

He had pictured how this moment would be. It would certainly not be like the scene that he shot with Mi Young for "Oh My Boss" as "punishment". It also didn't need to be Hollywood like. He knew that it just had to be from his heart and her heart.

As he slowly approached her, he could see her backing away. He gently put his hands on her arms. Though she initially still wanted to escape, with each passing second, she found her will failing. Soon, his hands moved from her arms and were gently cupping her face. They stared into each other's eyes for a seeming eternity. Then, within seconds, he leaned in and they finally kissed. Though they were but very young lovers, their kisses nonetheless contained a passion, longing, and singleness of heart that can only be found when two people love each other more than anything (short of heaven). With their lips locked and arms intertwined, they didn't know where their love would ultimately lead. But they did know this. Their love for each other was undeniably strong, unmistakably real, and undoubtedly . . . meant to be.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still keeping up with this story. Very much appreciated. Now it's on to installment # 3.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 3

As they stood together firmly embraced, a feeling of euphoria lingered in both of their hearts. Although they had ended their long kiss just a few seconds prior, their hearts still fluttered as though a lightning bolt shot into their bodies. The smiles on their faces only painted a partial picture of just how much passion still resided in their respective souls. In short, there was no stronger love to be found in all of Korea than in the apartment of one Ahn Joong Hee that night.

As Joong Hee looked into Mi Young's eyes, he still couldn't believe that this moment had actually happened. What's more, it was even better than he could have possibly imagined. With all of the emotion finally wrung out, he figured that he should say something first.

"I love you, Mi Young-ah"

After a slight hesitation, she shyly replied, "I love you too. Ahn-bin-ihm".

Although he already knew how her heart leaned towards him, there was still something in the way she said the first four words that melted his heart like ice in the Vegas sun. But, there was also something that bothered him about the last three words that she said.

"Mi Young-ah" Joong Hee said.

"Hmm?"

"How long are you going to keep doing that?" Joong Hee asked.

"Do what?" Mi Young looked genuinely confused.

"When are you going to start calling me by my name?" Joong Hee asked.

"Aahh! That! But, you really are Ahn-bin-ihm" Mi Young pointed out.

"Is that all am I to you? Just an actor?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, habits die hard, you know"

"That's true. But in case you haven't noticed, I've been calling you by your name lately" It was with a tinge of pride that Joong Hee made this point.

"Yes, I've noticed"

"And you're Ok with that, right?" Joong Hee asked.

"Yes".

"So, I'm just asking that you do the same for me. Just try it one time. For me. Please?"

Though the task was not actually difficult, it was an emotional leap for Mi Young to try and address him by name for the very first time.

"Joo . . . Joong . . . Joong . . . Joong Hee . . . Joong Hee – shi". It was quite apparent that this would take some getting used to for her.

"Is it really that hard for you to say my name? Try it again" said Joong Hee bemusedly.

"Joong Hee-shi. Joong Hee-shi. Joong Hee-shi". Although it still felt a little strange coming from her lips, at least it was feeling more natural than before.

"Ok. That's enough. I get that habits are hard to break. But, Mi Young-ah, I really want you to stop calling me Ahn-bin-ihm from now on. I'm not just a colleague anymore. Understand?" As she nodded her head affirmatively, it was one more sign that their relationship kept crossing barriers. "Let's sit down"

As they sat relaxed on the couch, their cross staring seamlessly continued. It's as though his eyes and her eyes were magnets that naturally gravitated towards each other's faces. It figured that Mi Young's natural curiosity would suspend their sustained, but awkward, silence.

"Ahn-bin-ihm. I mean, Joong Hee-shi" Mi Young finally spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I've been wondering about something for a while"

"No shock there. You wonder about a lot of things" Joong Hee replied smilingly.

"I do, don't I? It's just that I keep having the same question coming up over and over in my mind. Why me?"

"Huh?" It was Joong Hee's turn to look surprised.

"It's just . . . it's just that there's so many other women in Korea that would be better for you. And you can choose any of them you want. Yet, you still choose me. Why?"

There was a sincerity mixed with a tinge of naiveté in her query. It was actually one of the reasons he had indeed fallen head over heels for her.

"I asked myself the same thing when I first started falling for you. I remembered how awful I was to you when we first started working together. Even though I was a complete jerk to you, you kept doing your job with sensitivity and grace. I realized later that it not only helped make my job easier, it's one of the gifts you have."

"I also love your silent strength. You're such a strong person, Mi Young-ah. But, the cool part is that you don't have to show it off to the world. I really love that about you". As these words sank deep in her heart, Mi Young was doing her best to keep her promise not to cry in front of him.

"But, you know what my favorite part about you is? Your smile. Whenever you smile at me, it gives me the energy, strength, and courage to be an even better person". Now, her promise could no longer be kept as the tears started flowing freely from her eyes, much to the anxiety of Joong Hee.

"Please don't cry, Mi Young-ah. I hate seeing you cry. More, I hate myself right now for making you this way!" he scolded himself as he helped wipe her tears away.

"No, Joong Hee-shi. It's not you. It's just that I'm so moved by what you said. Now I know, without a doubt, that you truly love me. You've really chosen me."

"And you're so flattered, I know!" he replied with his signature impish grin. Her soft laughter offered yet another opportunity to showcase that smile that he cherished.

"Now you've got me curious. So, Mi Young-ah. Why me?"

As she wiped the last tears from her eyes, she started, "When I first met you, I saw a man that seemed to want the world when he actually just wanted love. Deep down, I knew that your coldness towards me and everyone else was just a façade. It was a mask that you put on to hide some deep scars. I felt that if you could experience real love, you would be a different person"

"But I never thought that love would come from my family. And I really had no idea that I would provide that love to you also".

"The love you've shown me is possible because of your sensitivity, your thoughtfulness, and your empathy. That's why I choose you."

Her words brought a new realization to Joong Hee. There's nothing more humbling as heartfelt compliments from a woman in love.

"By the way, Mi Young-ah. I'm almost done filming the last episode of 'Oh My Boss'".

"I heard. You've done an amazing job on this drama. You really deserve the fame you're getting. You're the best!" She cutely gave him two thumbs up.

"It's only possible because I had the best manager working for me. Thank you for taking great care of me through all this!"

With a slightly mischievous grin on her face, she retorted, "I think you have me confused with Tae Boo".

"Tae Boo? No way. Yeah, I mean he's prettier than you but he's still not my type". The laughter from Mi Young at Joong Hee's joke was almost instantaneous. For at least a minute, they were both in the throws of a sudden laughing spell. It was possibly the most light-hearted moment that they'd ever shared.

As they finally calmed down, Joong Hee said, "But seriously, Tae Boo can do the job. You can do the job but with that special heart of yours. That's why you're the best manager any actor can ever want"

With a sudden urge, Mi Young reached out and placed his hand into hers. In turn, he took his other hand and held her free hand.

"So, is there anything else you want to do now? TV? Listen to music? Want to dance again?" Joong Hee offered.

At this, Mi Young started turning slightly red in the face. It's clear that she had something on her mind but wasn't sure how to express it. After yet another awkward silence, she spoke up.

"Can you . . . can you . . . I mean"

"Why are you being shy again? It's just us. Tell me already".

"Can you just hold me? Hold me like you did that night in the park? That's really all I need right now"

As Joong Hee reclined further into the sofa, he readied himself to help Mi Young with her request.

"Come here!"

As she slowly snuggled her way into his body, he made sure that his arms would hold her with just the right firmness to enhance the intimacy. As they finally settled into each other, he leaned in and they exchanged a few short, but sweet, kisses. Now, it was all about being comfortable in each other's embrace.

"I love you, Joong Hee-shi"

"I love you too, Mi Young-ah"

As the night wore deeper in the Korean sky, there was still activity to behold outside. From the ubiquitous taxi cabs to the night markets, one could still find things to do even at the midnight hour. Of course, for many others, this was the natural time to catch up on sleep. Still, in one particular apartment, there was neither activity nor sleep. The casual observer might only see two people in love happy in each other's arms. A closer look would reveal something far deeper – two people connecting not just on a physical level. Their embrace also symbolized a strengthening bond of two souls and spirits. Their smiles served as a vital clue that their love was not a flight of fancy. For if you were to ask each of them what they're feeling at that very moment, you might think that you were speaking to Goldilocks twice. After all, what else would they say? "This feels just right – good night!"

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still keeping up with this story. Very much appreciated. Now it's on to installment # 4.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 4

New mornings bring more than just the start of a new day. They also bring hopes of a brighter future and promise. But for one Lee Mi Young, there had to be a slight measure of disappointment as this particular morning came to the forefront. After all, she had just experienced one of the most peaceful, blissful nights of slumber in her life. As she slowly opened her eyes, she immediately recognized the gravity of her situation. She could still feel the ecstasy of being held ever so snuggly by the love of her life. Although her initial inclination would be to lie in that position for time immemorial, she knew that all good things had to end sometime. Her latest challenge would be to figure out how to gingerly escape Joong Hee's loving embrace. With some delicate tickles in a couple of well positioned spots, she managed to slither, albeit reluctantly, out of his loving warmth.

Although it was still early morning, enough light penetrated into the chasm of the apartment to let her navigate the place adequately. She first walked over to where he kept a notebook with pen. On the first blank page offered, she wrote down her thoughts and gingerly walked over to the table adjacent to the couch, where he still was in the grips of his subconscious, to leave her freshly written note. As she peered around, she spotted a friendly figure moving nondescriptly across the floor. She kneeled over the slow moving creature in order to leave some parting words.

"Al" she whispered. "I'm sorry that I have to leave now. But, I'll be back again sometime. In the meantime, keep an eye on Joong Hee-shi. Make sure he doesn't get into any kind of trouble. Understand?" She rubbed his shell with a measure of love and respect.

As her gaze refocused on Joong Hee, her face broke into yet another warm smile. Her current perspective provided a new, amazing observation about her new boyfriend.

"He's just SO cute when he's sleeping!" she thought with a giggle. As if to reinforce this observation in her mind, she decided to offer one last parting gift to this man who had already given her so much with his love and affection. With both delicate movement and touch, she planted a slight kiss on his right cheek without awaking him. With heart refilled, Mi Young quietly, but successfully, made her way to the door, out into the hallway, and finally outside of the apartment.

As she stood in the crisp Korean morning air, she slowly replayed all the various moments of the previous night in her mind. Her smile broadened with each successive mental picture. What's more, she slowly fanned her face and put her hand on her heart as if she's determined to bottle her love for Joong Hee forever. As the taxi finally arrived to pick her up, it might have seemed she didn't need the hired chariot for she might've possibly been able to float among the clouds. In short, Mi Young was officially a woman in love.

But, as she arrived at her destination, her levity came to a screeching halt. A different sort of emotion confronted her as she exited the taxi and stood outside of "Father's Snack Shop". Although she knew she had to return here sometime, she didn't think that time would be quite this soon. "How can a place that I've known for so long seem so unfamiliar so quickly?" she thought. Still, with the love of Joong Hee in her heart to strengthen her, she made the decision that now was the time to bury the proverbial hatchet with her dad and her family. With a quick exhale, she made her way into the family home.

As she entered the home, she silently made her way into the kitchen. As usual, Mr. Lee was already up preparing breakfast for the family. It took just a moment for him to note something different in the atmosphere.

"Hi Dad" Mi Young finally spoke.

"Oh, Mi Young-Ah. You're here. What . . . what brings you here?"

With the slightest of smiles, she replied, "I'm your daughter, remember?"

"Of course you are. I mean, did something happen? I haven't been able to reach you in over a week".

"I know. I know that I said and did some things before that were very hurtful to you. I'm really sorry, Dad. I was so focused on Ahn-bin-ihm's suffering that I didn't make any exceptions for how you'd be feeling. And that was wrong. I'm not here to make any excuses for what I've done. Again, I'm so sorry, Dad". In saying these words, she couldn't even lift her head to make eye contact with him.

"You don't need to apologize, Mi Young-ah. I was definitely in the wrong. I absolutely should have come clean with Joong Hee from the beginning. I also should have come clean with you, your brother, and sisters long before now. Despite what I went through all those years ago, I knew that my decision would probably come back to haunt me in a big way. So, I'm the one to apologize to you, my daughter. I'm just hopeful that you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me".

With his response, Mi Young felt the strong paternal bond reemerge in her heart that had been there for her since her birth. At this, she could only muster a muter, but more meaningful, response in the form of a hug. As she and Mr. Lee held each other, it's as though their relationship reached an even better level of understanding than before.

"Are you Ok, Mi Young-ah?" Mr. Lee asked.

"Yes, I'm Ok now, Dad. I promise that I won't act this disrespectful towards you ever again."

"That's fine. That's good. Have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready" As if on cue, Jun Young and Yoo Joo made their way together into the kitchen and almost did a double take on seeing Mi Young.

"Piggy" Jun Young exclaimed.

"Aga-shi" Yoo Joo said.

"When did you get here?" Jun Young asked.

"Just now"

"I don't know, Jun Young-shi. Am I really seeing Mi Young or a ghost?" Yoo Joo joked.

"You're right, Yoo Joo. It's kind of hard to tell" Jun Young wittily retorted.

"You guys!" Mi Young mockingly cried. With that, laughter started emanating from the kitchen.

"Mi Young-ah. Omo. You're here. And you've already gotten so much thinner in just a few days. Look at you!" Leave it to Mrs. Lee to act as a mother in this situation. "I should really give you a big scolding later on, young lady!"

"Honey, don't do that. She's home now and she's safe. That's what most important" Mr. Lee reminded her.

"I guess you're right. But, don't think that I'm going to let you off this easy!" Mrs. Lee warned her daughter.

"Unni!" Ra Young finally made her presence known. "Unni, I've missed you! Why didn't you call or text? Don't you know how mean you are?"

It was now time for Mi Young to make amends to the clan. "I'm sorry that I acted the way I did. No matter how upset I got, that's still no excuse for the things I said and did. I'm really sorry, everybody"

"Don't worry about it, Piggy. We're still family" Jun Young offered.

"That's right, Mi Young-ah. You did well to come home." Mrs. Lee said.

"Welcome home, Aga-shi" Yoo Joo said.

"Missed you Unni!" Ra Young said. Finally, Mr. Lee offered a simple affirmative nod to his second daughter.

As the family gathered for yet another breakfast, they proved the age old axiom that love is indeed thicker than water.

Meanwhile, in an apartment down the road, Joong Hee sat anxiously on his couch. Having risen a while earlier, he woke up to a sense of panic at Mi Young's absence. Then, having seen a note on the table, he hastily grabbed the piece of paper and processed its contents in his mind.

"I'm going home today. It's time that Dad and I have that talk. I'll let you know how it goes when it's over.

Love you,

Mi Young"

The same mix of emotions ran through his body now as when he first read the note. On the one hand, he was greatly relieved that nothing bad happened to her. On the other hand, he grew anxious with how her family 'reunion' would go over. With each passing moment, he could feel his heart ready to burst from curiosity.

"Mi Young-ah. Please let it go well with your dad and family. It has to. For you, for ajjushi, for your family . . . for us!" he thought. After a few more minutes alone with his thoughts, his phone rang. It was with a great of sense of joy that he'd finally be speaking with a familiar, but sweet, voice.

"Hi Mi Young-Ah"

"Hi Joong Hee-shi. I'm sorry for slipping away from you earlier. But, I had something to take care of"

"Yeah, I saw your note. And it's the right thing to do. But, do you know how worried I was when I didn't see you this morning? At least I know you're Ok though."

"He really loves me, doesn't he?" she thought with a smile.

"So, did you talk with ajjushi?"

"I did"

"And?"

"We made up. Things are fine with Dad now"

"That's great, Mi Young-ah! I'm really relieved for you and everyone else." Suddenly, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders as well.

"Yeah, it does feel better not having this anchor on my heart" Mi Young agreed. "I just had breakfast with them too"

"That's really great, Mi Young-ah. And I'm proud of you as well. By the way, does this mean that you'll move back home?"

"I'm not sure" Mi Young replied.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Is there something else going on between you and your family?" Joong Hee asked with slight concern.

"No, it's not that"

"Then what?"

"Well, I was thinking. Maybe we don't always have to hang out at your place. Sometimes. . . I may not feel like going anywhere. . . " she slyly hinted.

"Mi Young-ah. Are you being silly now?"

"How is that silly? I mean, you and scandals seem to have a way of intersecting. Don't you find it tiresome that you're always stuck in your place every time the press wants to follow you around?"

"Well" he mused.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a second place to hide out which no one else knows about?" she teased.

"Then you'd be an accomplice. If you go further, then it's aiding and abetting" he reminded her.

"Well, if we're together, is that really so bad?" she playfully rejoined.

"Well, when you put it THAT way" he mused. Suddenly, laughter infected both of their phones.

As they continued chatting, minutes turned into a couple of hours. As they finally concluded their conversation, two truths became readily apparent. First, unlimited talk plans are one of the greatest things ever created. Second, love truly knows no boundaries, especially when it came to Joong Hee and Mi Young.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The trial of Lee Yun Seok is chronicled in episode 48. The timeline for this chapter begins shortly after the verdict in his trial was announced. Without further adieu, here's installment # 5.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 5

If Joong Hee ever truly thought about how his life has unfolded until now, then he'd realize his life resembled an insane roller coaster ride. After all, how could he possibly explain the changes he'd experienced in just the last few months? From having no real family to living with a remarkable one. From being selfish to being almost selfless. From never truly loving a woman to not being able to live without one now. It's through this prism that he can appreciate his current nervousness. The trial of Mr. Lee was concluding, and it was believed that a verdict was near. Although he would not be present at the trial, Mi Young promised she'd call to let him know the verdict one way or the other.

To an outsider, it might seem that Joong Hee would want the court to "throw the book" at Mr. Lee for the way that he was lied to about Mr. Lee being his father. Still, it took some deep soul searching, grace, and even love for Joong Hee to not only realize why Mr. Lee did what he did, but to even empathize with the man. In short, he was hoping beyond hope that Mr. Lee would not end up in prison.

As his phone rang, he could see the familiar 'Judo' light up on the screen. After a deep breath, he answered.

"Hi Mi Young-ah. So, how is it with ajjushi?" he asked.

"Well, Dad's not going to prison. Actually, the judge originally sentenced him to 6 months. But, he then suspended his sentence and is putting Dad on 2 years probation. So, as long as Dad stays clean, then everything's fine".

Joong Hee breathed a huge sigh of relief. He obviously understood the gravity of this moment – for Mr. Lee, for Mi Young, and for himself.

"That's great news, Mi Young-ah. Great news. It must feel like a new beginning for Ajjushi."

"He's still in some disbelief. But, he's also getting accustomed to the reality" she said.

"In any case, that's fantastic for him, you, and the whole family"

"Yes it is. In fact, my family is going to have a surprise dinner for him tomorrow to celebrate"

"That's a great idea, Mi Young-ah. Sounds like fun actually" In a sudden slip of candor, he then said, "I wish I could be there actually" 

"Joong Hee-shi!" Suddenly, his ears started ringing loudly.

"What?! Did I say something wrong?" Joong Hee asked confusedly.

"Well, it's just that you've ruined my surprise!" Mi Young explained.

"Huh?" Joong Hee was more confused than before.

"You will be at the dinner tomorrow." Mi Young explained.

"What? But you just said that the dinner is with the family" It was clear that he really wasn't grasping the hidden meaning of her statements.

"Since the family is throwing this dinner together, I asked if I could bring a 'special guest' over and they agreed"

"Special guest? What is this 'special guest' business?"

It was now time for Mi Young to start feeling a little exasperated at her clueless boyfriend. "Joong Hee-shi. Do I have to explain everything to you? I'm going to formally introduce you to my family at dinner . . . tomorrow night."

As the words started sinking in, Joong Hee felt a sudden urge to leave the country ASAP.

"A formal introduction dinner?! But, Mi Young-ah. They all know me. And I know them too. Besides, how many meals have I spent with them as well?"

"But tomorrow will be the first as my boyfriend"

"Mi Young-ah. Don't you think you're going a little overboard with this?" Joong Hee grew more uncomfortable as time went on.

"Before Unni married Jung Wan, he came to introduce himself to our family. I know that you remember because you were there. Also, Ra Young introduced her boyfriend to us as well. So, now it's my turn" Mi Young factually pointed out.

"Mi Young-ah. You know that I would love to have dinner with your family. But, for you to introduce me like that, are you really sure that's a good idea?"

"Why? Do you think you're too good to meet my family?"

"No, that's not it"

"Oh, maybe I'm not enough of a girlfriend for you, is that it?"

"Mi Young-ah. Don't do this. You know I love you so much."

"I didn't ask if you loved me. I asked if you want me to introduce you or not."

He could hear a tinge of hurt now in her voice. Although he still wasn't comfortable with the idea, he was far less comfortable with the notion of his girlfriend being hurt – especially if he was the one who caused it. He then realized that he couldn't even hear her on the phone now.

"Mi Young-ah. Mi Young-ah. Hello? Are you still there? Mi Young-ah?!" After a few more awkward moments of silence, she finally replied.

"If I say yes, then will you agree to come?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll do anything for you. Just don't be upset, Ok?"

"So, you're really doing this? You won't back out at the last minute, will you?" Mi Young asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Great. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow" she beamed.

"That makes one of us!" he thought.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" she gushed.

"You owe me. You owe me. You owe me."

"Oh, make sure you wear your best suit. And don't worry about me. I'll be sure to put on my best also – just for you" she teased.

"Can't . . . wait!" he meekly replied.

As he hung up the phone, he was still struggling to grasp what just transpired. More importantly, he couldn't understand why Mi Young was so anxious to introduce him to her family like that. Was she afraid that he'd get bored and stray from her? Did her dad's trial affect her more emotionally than she's letting on? Or, could it really be as simple as she just wanted to show off her new boyfriend who just happens to be already familiar with her family? Whatever the reason, he still couldn't quite warm up to the idea. So, he did what he sometimes does in sticky situations like this. He turned to a sympathetic, if not mute, set of ears.

"Al. You're not going to believe this. Mi Young has invited me to her family's house for dinner tomorrow. But, she's going to introduce me as her boyfriend to them. Can you believe this? Does that make any sense?" Though he didn't receive a response, he continued on.

"I mean, why would she do this? It's supposed to be a celebration because Ajjushi's not going to jail. Instead, I might end up being a center of attention. Why? Why would she do this?" As Al's obvious silence continued, it slightly fueled Joong Hee's exasperation.

"Why don't you ever help me when I really it, huh? Are you just here for lettuce and fresh air?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Al. You're actually a great friend because you do listen. I do appreciate that." As he rubbed Al's shell, he asked, "By the way, you like Mi Young-ah, don't you? I really picked a great girl to love, didn't I? You DO like her too, huh? Great minds think alike" As he finally got out a laugh, he suddenly felt less apprehensive about the upcoming get together.

As Mi Young hung up her phone, she couldn't quite believe what she had just done. At one point in her life, she truly believed that she'd never have a boyfriend. Yet, here she was, one short day away from introducing a remarkable young man to her family. Though she might have might have felt a little apprehensive, her sheer excitement overruled any such discomfort. The look of love was so thoroughly plastered onto her face that she was oblivious to a looming, yet harmless, presence behind her.

"What are you doing?" It was Ra Young.

"Oh. You startled me. Why do you keep sneaking up on people like that?!" Mi Young asked in exasperation.

"Because it's my civic duty, of course" Ra Young said with a grin. Suddenly, she noticed that her sister was still tightly holding her phone. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one" Mi Young practically jumped out of her skin.

"No one? That's strange. I'm not aware of anybody in all of Korea named 'No One'" she coyly replied.

"It's none of your business".

"None of your business. I don't know anyone whose named that either." Then, Ra Young gave her sister a more inquisitive look. "You know, you've been acting very strange lately. And now you're bringing someone over for dinner tomorrow. What's going on? Are you seeing someone behind our backs?" With Mi Young's silence, Ra Young eyes grew wide as saucers.

"You are! You are seeing someone, aren't you? Daebak!" she exclaimed.

"I . . . I am not! You can't prove it!" Still, Mi Young knew that she had been found out.

"Wow, you have a boyfriend!" As per her "civic duty", Ra Young did her best to spread the news.

"Unni has a boyfriend! Unni has a boyfriend! Unni has a boyfriend!" she happily sang. It took a little strength for Mi Young to finally muzzle her little sister.

"Will you keep it down?! Ok. I am seeing someone right now. Happy?!" 

"Who is it then? What's his name? Is he cute? More importantly, is he made of money?" Ra Young asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow like everyone else."

"Unni, you're no fun!" Ra Young then stuck out her tongue in pure disgust and left the room.

As she stared at her phone, it suddenly dawned on Mi Young as to why Joong Hee might feel uncomfortable about the upcoming dinner. She truly understood that he must have felt somewhat blindsided by her idea. As if to make amends, she sent him a quick text. Any aspiring transcriptionist could come up with the following unedited "conversation".

MY: "What are you doing?"

JH: "Not much. You?"

MY: "Not much. Are you upset with me?"

JH: "Of course not. Why?"

MY: "I think I may have surprised you before"

JH: "You think?!"

MY: "Ok. I know ;)"

JH: "Well, at least you know now :)"

MY: "Still nervous?"

JH: "No . . . maybe a little"

MY: "Don't be. I'm sure my family will love you ;)"

JH: "Very cute"

MY: "That's it? I'm just cute?"

JH: "No. You're beautiful"

MY: "Why do you keep doing that?"

JH: "Doing what?"

MY: "Make a girl feel special?"

JH: "It's a burden. Such a heavy burden ;)"

MY: "Haha. I need to go."

JH: "Already? Stay on a little longer"

MY: "Want to but can't. See you tomorrow"

JH: "Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow"

As both of their phones finally got a much needed break, Joong Hee and Mi Young's smiles received no such respite. It's as though their synchronicity in love extended across the Korean landscape. While they couldn't be totally sure as to how her family would react to their stunning news, they did know one thing. The term "family dinner" would hold a brand new meaning to both of them – in more ways than one.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To you, the readers, many thanks for continuing on with this story. Without further adieu, here's installment # 6.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 6

If one could sum up Ahn Joong Hee's life in a word, 'undisciplined' might come to mind. After all, many of the mistakes he'd made until now have been born from a relative lack of structure in his life. Still, sometimes it just takes one major intervening force to change a life for the better. For Joong Hee, the impending dinner meant ensuring his clothing was clean and crisp to a tee. He straddled in the nearby markets to decide what presents to buy. He even washed and changed his hairstyle at least twice. In short, discipline paid quite a visit to his doorstep.

As the time came for him to go to Mi Young's place, he suddenly felt great apprehension. Although he was quite familiar with each of the principals of the get together, he also understood the enormous significance of the moment. More than anything, he just needed to calm down.

"Get a grip, Ahn Joong Hee! You know them already. There's nothing to be nervous about. You can do this. Fighting!" he thought. With a quick exhale, he made his way from his apartment to his car. Although it was a familiar journey, he still held that feeling that this particular sojourn would be different. He just didn't know how right he'd be.

As he parked in that familiar spot right outside "Father's Snack Shop", he knew that he needed to remain calm no matter what happened. He texted Mi Young to let her know that he'd arrived. After a few moments, he caught a glimpse of a young lady that could have posed for a magazine cover right on the spot. One couldn't blame him for ogling over his girlfriend's purple and white combination colored blouse, a pretty skirt to match, and some stylish high heels. Her hair was perfectly combed and her face made up like an A-list actress. As he got out of his car, his mouth struggled to formulate even one word.

"Joong Hee-shi! What is it? Do I look all right?" Mi Young asked with a concerned look.

"No. You look gorgeous!" Joong Hee finally said.

"Stop embarrassing me!"

"It's called being honest."

"Thank you! And you're just in time. Dinner's ready and everyone's here. You're not nervous, are you?"

"I'll be all right. By the way, I have presents in the car. I'll go get them."

"I'll help you."

"No, that's all right. If you can just get the door for me, that'd be great". As they made their way up the familiar stairway and to the front door, they took one last opportunity to look at each other before a dinner that could very well define their relationship.

"Just wait out here for a few. I'll bring you in shortly." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and went inside.

As Joong Hee stood outside the door, he couldn't quite make out the ensuing conversation. Mr. Lee decided to say a few words.

"Thank you everyone for throwing this dinner. I apologize for making all of you worry and causing so much grief. But, I'm starting to feel like I can live life to the fullest again. And with all of you by my side, I know that's possible. So, thank you and let's enjoy this meal together".

After some quick dinner blessings, Mr. Lee looked at Mi Young. "So, your guest is here?"

Mi Young replied, "Yes. Just a minute." She eagerly strode towards the door and opened it. Within moments, a familiar figure walked in. Still, the difference in the entrance was glaringly obvious from the last time he'd made a "first appearance". Back then, he was a lonely drifter with a swagger of entitlement. Today, he was a man deeply in love looking to win over the already converted.

As the looks of surprise and confusion spread through the clan, Joong Hee made a simple bow and placed the presents next to the door. Mi Young, with a ready smile on her face, took his hand and brought him to a spot at the table where they could sit side by side. After a few more awkward moments of silence, Mi Young finally broke the ice.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you . . . to my new boyfriend" she beamed.

"Hello, I'm Ahn Joong Hee. It's nice to meet you all . . . again!" Although his joke elicited a couple of chuckles, it raised far more confused looks.

Finally, Grandma spoke up, "How? How can this be?" 

"I know. What happened here?" Aunt Bo Mi asked.

"Daebak!" Ra Young exclaimed in surprise.

"I know that you all are surprised and confused. And I promise that we'll discuss this more later. But, we should eat first. I think Joong Hee's hungry". Mi Young offered. He gave her a quick look that said, "I'm Ok."

"Yes. I agree. Everyone, let's enjoy this meal" Mr. Lee replied.

As the dinner progressed, an inordinate amount of attention was being shown to two particular people sitting at the table. As they took turns offering each other extra portions of food, it became clear that they weren't acting. At one point, Joong Hee offered Mi Young a double portion of sliced potatoes and whispered something to her. She playfully hit his arm which caused both of them to chuckle. It was becoming apparent to everyone that love really had taken hold of both their hearts.

As the dinner ended with the dishes cleared and cleaned, the family reconvened at the table to finally discuss the new elephant in the room. As the happy couple kneeled together with hands held tightly, they prepared themselves as best they could for the onslaught of questions to come.

"Piggy, is this real? Am I really seeing this?" Jun Young asked.

"Yes, oppa. It's real. Joong Hee-shi and I are in love" Mi Young replied.

"Joong Hee-shi? Wow! You two must really be crazy about each other." Hye Young said.

"When did this happen?" Jung Wan asked.

"We only got together very recently. But, we've liked each other for some time now". Joong Hee said with a smile at Mi Young.

"Some time now. So, you've been going on dates and things like that?" Uncle Young Shik asked.

"Yes. We've . . . spent some quality time together." Mi Young said smilingly back at Joong Hee.

"Well, Unni, I think you and Joong Hee oppa are really cute together. I just can't believe that I couldn't see this before". Ra Young said.

"Me too." Min Na offered.

"Me three." Yoo Joo acquiesced.

Finally, Grandma came up with an idea. "You know what I think? I think that we should all take turns saying how we truly feel about Mi Young and Joong Hee. I'll go first. I know if this was the same Joong Hee that first came to visit us, I'd say absolutely not. But, I've grown to not just respect, but admire, the young man you're grown into. I can now say that you're the kind of man that I'd want dating my precious granddaughter. So, I wish both of you all my best!"

Uncle Young Shik went next. "Although I'm still surprised, I guess maybe I shouldn't be. I mean, how many more surprises will pop up with this family? Still, at least this one is a pleasant surprise. And I can see you two are clearly in love. You have my blessing!"

"Mine too! Stay true to each other!" Aunt Bo Mi offered.

"Congrats! You two are the best!" Mi Na made a heart shape with his hand which elicited laughter.

"Piggy, I honestly wasn't sure that you'd ever have a boyfriend. But, I'm really happy to see this. And you can do a lot worse that Ahn Joong. As your brother, I'm wishing both of you nothing but happiness!"

"Congrats, Aga-shi and Joong Hee. You two seem like a match made in heaven!" Yoo Joo said.

"Unni, Joong Hee oppa, I'm so jealous of both of you right now. Where's my boyfriend when I need him? Oh well. Congrats and fighting!" Ra Young gave two thumbs up which drew more laughter.

"I can't believe that my sister is dating an actor. Well, it could be worse. You could be dating a lawyer instead. I give you my blessing" Hye Young said with a wink.

"Me too. This really is a nice surprise. I know you two will make it work!" Jung Wan said.

As Mi Young and Joong Hee thanked everyone for the compliments and well wishes, two trends noticeably stuck out. First, Mi Young and Joong Hee were clearly humbled and relieved at the outpouring of support for their new relationship. But, the other trend involved the notable silence of both Mr. and Mrs. Lee. It was one thing for them to be caught off guard by the news. Their complete reticence, along with their sullen countenances, portended a more ominous tone. Finally, Mrs. Lee could remain silent no longer.

"Ok. That's enough, everyone. I've heard everything so far". She stood up and stared coolly at her daughter. "Mi Young-ah. Come with your father and me into our room. Right now. Joong Hee, you too." As the couple looked at each other, they figured that her parents would be the hardest hearts to win over. As they made their way into the master bedroom, the rest of the family struggled to take up prime real estate outside the bedroom door.

As the long married couple looked at the newly joined couple, Mr. Lee finally spoke.

"I . . . I'm truly shocked by all this. I still think this is a dream. Isn't it, Mi Young-ah? Joong Hee –ah?"

As they sat silent, Mrs. Lee offered a tiny, but notable, opening.

"Ok. Here's what I'll do. I won't say anything more about this now. I'll give you a chance to speak. So, one or both of you, I don't care how you do it. But, I want to know how this happened . . . from the beginning. Don't leave anything out!" Mrs. Lee warned.

As they looked at each other, it became apparent that Joong Hee would probably be better equipped to respond. He could feel the gravity of the situation, yet he somehow felt a sense of calm that he knew exactly what needed to be said. With a quick breath, he commenced knowing that his next words could shape the futures of many people, not just himself.

"Ajumma. Ajjushi. First of all, I'm very sorry that we didn't tell you about us before. Finding the right time to tell you has been a struggle. I can honestly say that Mi Young and I are both just as surprised as you that we're together. I mean, it wasn't that long ago that she was just my manager, we were just colleagues, and (before I knew the truth) we were just siblings."

"And then, one day, I suddenly saw her as more than these things. I actually saw what a beautiful young lady she is. I was starting to like her right then. But, I also kept admonishing myself for having these feelings since I thought Mi Young-ah was family. It got so bad that I even got therapy to try and banish these thoughts. But, the more I tried to fight these feelings, the stronger they took hold. Then, when I learned the truth about Ajjushi and my real father, I was obviously upset. But, as I started thinking it over, I also realized that meant Mi Young-ah and I were neither siblings nor family. So, for the first time, it seemed like there was an opening"

"When I struggled to accept the truth about my father, I was so upset with Ajjushi that I could have done any one of a number of horrible things. But, then I remembered that he was the father of the woman I love. It was my love for Mi Young-ah that kept me sane. It was her presence that gave me hope. My love for her was the only thing that gave me the strength to keep going. I was dying, but she kept my spirit alive. She saved me from myself!"

As his words started sinking in, they clearly packed an emotional punch. A few tears could be spotted in the eyes of those outside the bedroom. Mi Young was dangerously close to joining them herself. Then, he continued.

"Of course, Mi Young-ah didn't know the truth yet. And, even if she did, that didn't mean she liked me. But, I found out a little later that she actually did like me. But, she also went through the same guilt and shame that I felt. So, I eventually told her that we weren't siblings. But, I didn't tell her the rest because I didn't want her to experience that pain too" He then turned his gaze to Mr. Lee.

"Ajjushi, that's why I begged you not to turn yourself in. I begged you not to tell your children, especially Mi Young-ah. She didn't need to experience that torture. It was bad enough for me to go through it. But, I felt that if I could swallow that pain for her, then it would be somewhat tolerable. But, I couldn't. She suffered deeply and all I could do was watch her suffer. I wanted to take her pain away so bad but I couldn't and that killed me all over again!" The pain on Joong Hee's face could soften even the hardest of hearts.

By now, it was nearly impossible to find a dry eye amongst the family members. They could clearly hear and feel the angst Joong Hee felt in reliving his darkest moments. Mi Young's resistance had also cracked as the tears started flowing freely from her eyes. Almost instinctively, he extended his right arm for her. Just as instinctively, she leaned over, put her head onto his shoulder, and started sobbing uncontrollably. It was quite a moving sight to see Joong Hee comfort his forlorn love.

"It's Ok. Mi Young-ah. It's Ok. Hmmm? It's Ok." It took some time for the two of them to regain composure. Once they did, he continued.

"So, we were separated for a few days. But, we eventually had a chance to talk things out. One thing led to another and here we are."

"Ajjushi. Ajumma. Your daughter is not just my girlfriend. She's not just any ordinary woman. She's my angel. She was my ray of light during my deepest, darkest moments. With her next to me, I can handle anything that comes my way. Without her, I'm nothing, and I cannot accept being separated from her. So, please, please. Let us be together. I'm asking you! Please!" With this, his profession of love finally concluded.

They certainly couldn't question Joong Hee's sincerity. They could also see how much they loved each other as Mi Young rested comfortably in Joong Hee's arms. Mr. Lee finally spoke up.

"Joong Hee-ah. When you learned the truth about me, I certainly understood you being upset with me and my wife. But, I admit that I didn't understand why you were so adamant for me not to tell anyone else. I had no idea that you'd already fallen in love with Mi Young and that you were thinking about her. Now that I know this, I suddenly feel even more ashamed towards you"

"No, ajjushi. Please don't say that. The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that it had to be this way - as painful as it's been. I mean, I really feel that all of us have gotten a little closer after knowing the truth. I know that Mi Young-ah and I have a stronger love today because of what we've been through. So, please ajjushi. Don't feel guilty about the past anymore. Think of the wonderful new beginnings that are yet to come."

"Well, when you put it that way. And seeing how the two of you are deeply in love. And seeing that you've never given me any trouble, the least I can do is give you this one thing you want. Ok, you have my permission". Mr. Lee conceded.

"Thank you, thank you so much, ajjushi!" Joong Hee said.

"Thank you Dad!" Mi Young repeated. Now, everyone's gazes focused on the sole holdout.

"Mi Young-ah. Are you sure about this? I mean, is Joong Hee-ah the one?" Mrs. Lee asked.

"Yes, mom. I love Joong Hee-shi with all my heart. I'm more sure of this than anything!" Mi Young replied.

After a quick breath, Mrs. Lee continued. "A part of me wants to say no in the worst way. But, looking at you two, I'd have to be quite the fool to say no to this". As they looked at each other anxiously, she finally offered the words that they wanted to hear "Well, since I think there's no major harm in doing this, I'll give you my permission too!"

"Thank you, thank you so much, ajumma!" Joong Hee said.

"Thank you Mom!" Mi Young repeated.

"But, Joong Hee-ah. Let me make this clear. If I hear that you've hurt Mi Young-ah even once, then I'll make sure that not only you can't remember our address, I'll really make sure you can't remember your OWN address. Understand?"

"Perfectly, ajumma. Perfectly! That will never happen. I promise!" Joong Hee exclaimed. Suddenly, laughter rang out from both inside and outside of the bedroom.

As Joong Hee and Mi Young made their way from the bedroom all the way to his car, they didn't know what the future held. But, they did know this. They'd survived one major hurdle and that was more than enough.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To those of you that are still keeping up with this story, thank you so very much. Especially with "My Father is Strange" now completed. Incidentally, I've thought of a soundtrack for the last part of this chapter – Leann Rimes "Looking Through Your Eyes". Give it a listen and see if it fits. Without further adieu, here's installment # 7.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 7

The winds of change constantly blow from one minute to the next. Indeed, there's an old adage that states "The only thing certain is uncertainty". For the family of Lee Mi Young, the proverbial wind that blew through their house certainly left quite an indelible mark.

It was obvious that Mr. and Mrs. Lee were still wrapped in a daze about what just happened. As Grandma, Aunt Bo Mi, Uncle Young Shik, and Min Ha entered their bedroom, the couple sat as motionless as statues. It took Grandma's voice to lift them from their mental haze.

"Young Shil-ah. Son-in-law. Are you all right?"

"Yes, mom. We're fine. It's just still a little shocking, that's all!" Mrs. Lee finally spoke.

"Tell me about it. Who saw this coming?" Uncle Young Shik replied.

"I'm just as speechless as the rest of you." Mr. Lee finally spoke.

"I know. Yet I can't help but think that they're really cute together. Don't you?" Aunt Bo Mi offered.

Grandma continued, "Are the two of you really Ok with them dating? Aren't you concerned at all?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some doubts. But, I look at their faces, and I just have a hard time saying No to them." Mrs. Lee replied.

"Me too. Plus the more I think about it, the more I'm growing comfortable with the idea that it's Joong Hee. After all, we already know him well and we can tell he'll really be good to Mi Young" Mr. Lee said.

"That's how I feel too. We could certainly do a lot worse than Joong Hee" Mrs. Lee replied.

"That's right. That's right. With how much they deeply love each other, we should fully support them on this instead of giving them a hard time. You're doing the right thing, Young Shil-ah and son-in-law." Grandma posited.

"I 100% agree, Grandma!" Min Ha offered.

"That's right, Noona and brother-in-law. We should get behind them completely. After all, I can see that Joong Hee is treating Mi Young better at this point than I treated Bo Mi" Uncle Young Shik offered.

With a slight look of surprise, Bo Mi retorted, "That just might be the most intelligent thing you've ever said to me!"

"What?!"

As the laughter erupted from the bedroom, Mi Young's siblings sat in the living room to discuss their thoughts of what had just transpired.

"Can you believe this?" Yoo Joo asked.

"I'm still blindsided." Jung Wan responded.

"I had a hunch. In fact, I knew Unni was seeing someone" Ra Young offered.

"How did you know?" Jun Young asked.

"When I talked to Unni yesterday, I caught her staring at her phone. She let it slip that she was seeing someone. I just didn't know it was Ahn oppa." Ra Young explained.

"Still, they do make a cute couple. We should really make it our duty to give them a hard time the next time we see them together" Hye Young grinned.

"Oh come on, Walnut! Let's give them a little slack first. They just got together. We can always embarrass them later" Jung Wan said with a grin.

"Actually, I like Hye Young's idea myself" Jun Young acquiesced.

"Me too" Ra Young said.

"Before tonight, I thought the one thing that bonded Mi Young and Joong Hee was that they both hated my guts. I'm so glad they found something better to bond over" said Yoo Joo whose laughter infected all of the siblings. With all the laughter now permeating throughout the house, it might've been audible even outside to where a happy couple was taking stock of what just happened.

As Mi Young and Joong Hee sat in their respective seats in his car, they each took deep breaths of relief before laughing at what they'd just done.

"Are you Ok?" Joong Hee finally asked.

"I'm Ok. You?" Mi Young asked in return.

"I'm thrilled!"

"Thrilled? Aren't you exaggerating just a little?"

"How am I exaggerating? I really wanted everyone to know and now they do. More importantly, they're actually supporting our relationship. What? Did you want us to keep dating in secret?" Joong Hee asked.

"No, it's not that. Well, I would just say that I'm happy."

"That's also good, Mi Young-ah. As long as everyone's happy with this, then that's all that matters".

"By the way, you were really something in there" Mi Young said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you spoke to my parents, my siblings, and the rest of the family. Just the way that you professed our love to them and moved everyone. I was truly blown away by how well you handled my family tonight"

"You could tell I was sweating bullets, right?"

"Yes. And I'm really sorry for that, Joong Hee-shi"

"Actually, Mi Young-ah. I should be apologizing to you for something."

"What?"

"It was really difficult to discuss . . . to discuss the pain that we both went through. But, in doing so, I made you cry again. I really hated that I did that, but it was all I could do to try and comfort you. I'm so sorry for doing that to you, Mi Young-ah. Especially in front of your parents!"

Visibly moved by his honesty, Mi Young grabbed his hand. "Joong Hee-shi. Please don't apologize about that anymore. And don't keep apologizing for every time I cry. The truth is sometimes I get emotional about things and it has nothing to do with you. Plus, our history has its share of troubles, but it's still OUR history. The fact that we've reached this point means it was all worth it"

Mi Young continued, "I know that you love me so much. And you know that I love you with all my heart. Let that be our bond – not the pain of the past. Promise?"

"Ok, I promise. Thank you, Mi Young-ah" With that, he leaned over and hugged her as tightly as a bear hugging a tree.

"Joong Hee-shi. Joong Hee-shi?"

"Hmmm?"

"I . . . can't breathe. You're squeezing me too tight!" Mi Young said with a slight groan.

"Oh sorry" With proper instinct, Joong Hee loosened his grip just enough to comfortably hold her. After a few more moments of their intimate closeness, he finally released his grip.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Joong Hee inquired.

"Oh. I thought we're going back to your place." Mi Young replied.

"You know, I don't think that we should always have to go to my place. Besides, I really want to do something special with you"

"Like what?"

"If we hadn't eaten, I was going to recommend this really good restaurant."

"It's just as well. It's a public place. We wouldn't get any privacy" Mi Young offered.

"Well, I guess that eliminates quite a few choices since they're also public places" Joong Hee replied resignedly.

As they sat in a few moments of silence, the light bulb shone as brightly as the Hong Kong skyline in Joong Hee's mind.

"Of course! I got it! I got it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I know just the right place"

"Where?"

"Don't say anything more. Let's go!"

"But, Joong Hee . . . " Mi Young couldn't even finish her thought before his car started speeding off into the Korean night.

As they reached their destination, there was certainly an element of déjà vu. After all, it was the same spot by the Han River in which Joong Hee told Mi Young that they weren't siblings. It appeared that he found an ideal place to be alone with his girlfriend since theirs was the only car present.

"I know that you remember this place"

"How can I forget? This is where we went after you kidnapped me" Mi Young retorted.

"Kidnapped? Why are you making me sound like a criminal?" Joong Hee asked incredulously.

"Well, let's see. You took me away from my work during work hours. You dragged me into your car without telling me where we're going. Then, you brought me here. All of these things done against my will. What do you call it?"

"I call it trying to have an honest conversation" Joong Hee offered.

"Well, we certainly had one of those, didn't we? I mean, that was one bombshell I wasn't expecting".

"And what did that bombshell do? It finally allowed both of us to realize that we could actually be together. It was possible."

"But, you didn't me all of the truth, though. You would've let Mom and Dad continue with the big lie for the rest of our lives, wouldn't you?" Mi Young inquired.

He let out a big sigh before continuing. "Yeah. But, I'm really glad things have turned out the way they did."

"Mi Young-ah. I'm now regretting that I ever thought it was a good idea to keep the whole truth from you. I forgot that you're a lot stronger than people think. It turned out that you faced the truth and still had plenty in your heart to give. And I'll always be thankful to you for that!"

She suddenly felt an urge to reach her hand to stroke his face. His honesty had now moved her twice - so much so that her conscience started to bother her.

"Joong Hee-shi. I have a confession to make!"

"What's that?"

"Before I say anything, you have to promise me that you won't get upset"

Although he didn't like the tone of her words, he nevertheless agreed. "Ok, I promise"

"I . . . I also went to therapy not long ago."

"You did? When?"

With a slight tinge of embarrassment, she said, "About a week after I left home"

"I really thought that I needed someone to help me deal with everything. I was starting to feel lonely, and I still wasn't ready to face you again at that time. So, I went to a session."

"Well, I guess I can see that. After all, I had sessions myself as you know"

"Actually, Joong Hee-shi. That's not all. There's one more thing"

As he stared at her, he couldn't imagine how this could possibly get any worse.

"It was your ex-girlfriend that I talked to"

At this point, he could hold it in no longer. "Wait! What?! Why her? I mean, of all the therapists in Korea, why did you see her?!"

"You know, I could ask you the very same question!"

Knowing the truth of her response, he sat back in quiet disbelief. But, he knew he had to keep his promise.

"Well, if I didn't know it before, I definitely know it now. We are absolutely meant to be together" he posited.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. We both went to see my ex-girlfriend for help" he said with a knowing grin.

"And she didn't really help either of us at all!" she said with a return grin.

"See what I mean?" They both laughed at the thought.

"But, Mi Young-ah. She did help us in one way. She made us realize that what we have is truly righteous. So, I guess we can't be too upset with her, right?"

"You really do have a way with words" she smirked.

"Isn't that why I'm such a good actor?" he replied. "Come here"

As she put her head on his chest, they finally took the time to notice the view outside the window. The entire night sky opened itself to their watchful gaze.

"What an amazing night!" he said.

"Yeah. You can see all the stars tonight! I just feel small during moments like this."

"There's no reason for you to feel that way!"

"Why do you say that?"

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before saying, "Because I'm looking at the brightest, shiniest star of them all – right now!"

After a few more moments of intense staring, he leaned in and they started to kiss. As the time slowly drifted, they no longer seemed interested in what was outside their temporary abode. After all, with the day that they both experienced, they certainly treasured their alone time. As night made way to a new morning, the happy couple still found the energy and heart to assert their love for each other quite a while longer. Though the car may have finally left the river by early morning, the emotional sentiments between Mi Young and Joong Hee left quite an impression – one that even the night and morning skies couldn't possibly begin to extinguish.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Without further adieu, here's installment # 8.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 8

For the next few months, it seemed like the Midas touch visited one Ahn Joong Hee. His hit drama, "Oh My Boss", concluded as the highest rated series in all of Korea. Suddenly, this idol turned actor, whose acting was once the subject of merciless ridicule, now became the hottest acting commodity in the nation. Advertisers and companies seemingly lined up around the block to get an opportunity for him to represent their respective brands. On a personal level, his relationship with Mi Young remained as strong as ever along with her family. In all, he could hardly believe the bliss that resided now in his heart.

Yet, for all the happiness he was feeling, there lay a silent tension – something he couldn't quite explain. At first, he thought he might be feeling unnecessarily paranoid. But then, he started having trouble sleeping. Though he initially brushed it off as simply the result of his steady love for Mi Young, he realized that something deeper was at play. Still, it wasn't until one particular sleepless night that he finally attained his realization. As he sat on his couch that night, he scrolled through reams of pictures on his phone. The one commonality of these photos was that Mi Young was in every single one of them. This simple, but remarkable, fact suddenly made him take notice of something he'd failed to realize earlier. His relationship with Mi Young needed to take another step forward - whether he liked it or not.

Although he didn't know what to feel about this new truth, he understood that if he failed to respect it, then the entire relationship might suffer. After all, was he content with just dating her all the time? More importantly, was she? Could this really be as good as it got for them? After pondering these queries, he started to set up a plan. As the details of this plan came slowly into view, his smile grew wider and wider. He knew that if all his preparations went according to script, then he and Mi Young's love would never be the same.

A couple of days later, Mi Young made her way into Joong Hee's apartment. Such was the love and trust he had for his girlfriend that he willingly gave her the passcode to unlock his apartment door – an "honor" he had previously only bestowed for his mother. After a few moments, she realized that Joong Hee was not running to hold her as had become his custom whenever she visited him.

"Joong Hee-shi! Joong Hee-shi! Where are you? This is odd." Mi Young said.

"Joong Hee-shi! Are you here?" She now suspected something amiss since this was the first time that she was alone in his apartment. As she slowly traversed the place, she made her way to the kitchen. She could see a piece of paper sitting atop the counter. Upon reading it, she pondered its contents.

"Go to the living room"

Though she stared confusedly at the note, she followed its directions. As she went to the living room, she saw another note lying on the table. It was a turnabout of sorts since this was the very same table upon which she left her note to him on a morning months ago. She grew more confused upon reading the second note.

"Now go find Al"

It was with bemusement and confusion that she now tried to locate Al. Thankfully for her, a certain slow moving creature made its leisurely way into her line of sight. As she peered closer at it, she could spot on its shell a bigger piece of paper gingerly taped on it. She kneeled down to greet her boyfriend's other protector as only she could.

"Hi Al. So, what's Joong Hee-shi doing? Come on, you know something, don't you? He swore you to secrecy, didn't he? That's fine. I'll find out without your help." She uncovered the note sitting on Al and started reading it. As she got up, she suddenly felt a strange sense of excitement.

"The recipient of this note hereby earns a complimentary RSVP to JoonMinBak restaurant tonight at 6:00. Offer good only for today!"

Mi Young could scarcely believe that her boyfriend was inviting her to one of the fanciest restaurants on the outskirts of Seoul. She'd heard that reservations were typically booked for months at a time there. Still, he was a celebrity and that usually carries some weight in these situations. With a quick glance at her watch, she realized that she didn't have much time if she wanted to get more nicely dressed and made up for the impending get together. So, with that, she immediately ran out of the apartment and made her way back home.

As 5:15 rolled around, one Lee Mi Young was waiting outside her family home for a taxi. For a young lady who used to give very little thought to her wardrobe and overall appearance, she seemed determined to look ladylike for Joong Hee every chance she got. Finally, the taxi arrived to take her to the restaurant. Although the traffic was typical for that time of day, it still managed to arrive just a couple of minutes before 6:00. As she stepped out of the vehicle, she paused to gaze at the front of the restaurant. She had always wondered what it would be like to have even one meal here. But, she'd never imagined that she would actually get that opportunity. With a quick exhale, she made her way inside.

As she bowed to the restaurant host, she stated that she had a reservation.

"Miss Lee Mi Young-shi?" asked the restaurant host.

"Yes, that's me" with a hint of surprise.

"Please follow me miss" As the host brought her to a prime table located towards the back of the restaurant, she noticed two things right away. First, the restaurant was fancier than she had previously imagined. Second, she was the only person seated. As she pondered these thoughts, the waiter came by and presented his services.

"Can I get you something to start with, miss?" the waiter asked.

"Just water for now." But before the waiter could retrieve her beverage, she asked a follow up question.

"Excuse me, sir. But, is a Mr. Ahn Joong Hee coming here soon?" she inquired.

Unbeknownst to Mi Young, this was all part of Joong Hee's elaborate plan. He had already booked the entire restaurant for that particular night. Also, he instructed all of the restaurant staff not to divulge anything regarding his plan to Mi Young no matter how often she asked. It's under this arrangement that the waiter coyly replied.

"It's possible, miss. If he shows up, then we'll seat him accordingly."

"Thank you, sir." She still found the whole situation quite odd, made more so by the fact that Joong Hee still had not arrived.

"I wonder where he could be. Did he get stuck in traffic?" she wondered.

The second part of the plan involved Joong Hee staying in a room in the hotel right across the street from JoonMinBak. Since he didn't have to worry about driving to the restaurant, he could focus on making a grand entrance. Leave it to an actor to come up with such grandiose ideas.

As 6:00 rolled around, Joong Hee looked at his watch and then looked in the mirror one more time. Although he was also dressed to the nines, he understood that it was his demeanor that would have to carry the night. With a quick exhale, he made his way out of the hotel room and across the street.

As Mi Young casually sipped her water, she wondered how much longer she'd have to wait for her boyfriend. To her relief, the wait came to an end.

"Oh. Mr. Ahn Joong Hee. It's a pleasure to see you again, sir!" the host exclaimed.

"You have my table ready, sir?" Joong Hee asked.

"Of course, sir. Please follow me!" the host replied. As he approached, Mi Young stood up to face her love for the first time that day. Within seconds, he was within distance to give her a warm embrace.

"Joong Hee-shi! Are you crazy? This is a public restaurant!" Mi Young exclaimed.

"I can see that." Joong Hee replied with his characteristic grin. "By the way, have I told you lately how gorgeous you are?"

"Not in the last 12 hours" she replied with a grin of her own. "So, what's all this about?"

"Let's sit down first" With that, they were both finally seated.

"I'm sure you must have a few questions" he said.

"Yes. But the biggest one is why here? Why did you want to eat here of all places?" Mi Young wondered.

"Like I told you, I've wanted to take you out to a really nice dinner – just the two of us. So, I finally decided to make it happen" he replied.

"And what happens when other customers start coming in?" Mi Young asked.

"That's not going to happen" he replied.

"How do you know that?" Mi Young inquired.

After a slight pause, he continued, "Because I booked this place for the entire night"

"You what?!"

"I booked it for just the two of us. Also, I already asked all of the staff here to make sure that there are no interruptions of any kind. So, tonight is really our night, Mi Young-ah"

As he finished his words, she couldn't help but feel moved by the entire gesture. As became her custom, she reached over and warmly grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Thank you! That's really sweet what you've done!"

"Of course. So, what do you say that we order now? I'm starving! Order anything you want. I mean anything." Although the restaurant offered a myriad of outstanding foreign themed dishes, Mi Young wanted to keep it simple for herself with a plate of Spaghetti Carbonara while Joong Hee went with Veal Scallopini. As they waited for their dishes, he finally mentioned the scavenger hunt he put Mi Young through.

"So, you got all three notes. Good work!"

"Yes. That was quite an interesting game you had me play" Then her face turned more serious "Do you know how worried I was when I didn't see you? I thought something bad had happened to you! I was really worried sick!" As her countenance became more pained, Joong Hee suddenly felt the familiar pain of regret at causing his girlfriend angst.

"I'm sorry, Mi Young-ah. I was just trying to come up with a fun way to get you to come here. I really wanted to surprise you. But, I could've found a better way. Sorry. Hmmm?"

"You know, there are times I really want to punch you in the face! But, how could I possibly mess up such a beautiful face like yours? You . . . you just drive me nuts sometimes!" Mi Young smirked.

"And you're so beautiful. Still mad?" Joong Hee asked with some caution.

"I'm not mad. I just can't believe sometimes that I have the strangest boyfriend on this planet."

"As long as you're not mad. Well, look, our food has arrived" As the waiter properly placed the respective dishes; they made the usual dinner blessings before enjoying their special meal. As the dinner progressed, they felt the same comfort eating here as they did eating in his place or her family's home. With bellies and hearts refilled, they both felt better about the night.

"That was delicious. This restaurant really is special!" Mi Young beamed.

"I'm really glad you liked it. We should come here again sometime." Joong Hee agreed.

"Do you think you can reserve the whole place again?" she asked.

"Say the word and I'll make it happen!" he replied.

"Thank you for tonight, Joong Hee-shi. I've really enjoyed it!"

"Well, it's about to get even better" he offered.

"Why? What else do you have planned?"

"Just wait a few. You'll see" After he had paid for the meal and both thanked the staff for their incredible hospitality, he helped guide her towards the building across the street. As they held hands, she grew more incredulous as she realized that he was taking her inside a posh hotel. Soon, they made their way into his temporary abode on the 7th floor. Upon opening the door, they both entered a fancy suite with a window that boasted a wide panoramic view of Seoul. She could scarcely believe what a magical night she was experiencing.

"Joong Hee-shi. This room is amazing. The view!"

"Yes. It is amazing, isn't it?"

"So, this is where you were earlier?"

He nodded his head affirmatively "It was all part of my plan".

"What am I going to do about you?" she asked with a smile. As she turned to face him, she noticed that he was starting to shift uncomfortably. Although she couldn't quite figure out why, she also knew that something wasn't quite right.

"Joong Hee-shi! Are you all right? Are you feeling sick? What's going on?" As she asked these questions, Joong Hee looked like he needed to sit down. But, he feigned the motion of sitting in a chair and instead set his body onto the floor in a perfect kneeling position. As he took one of her hands into his and reached for a tiny box with his other hand, it seemed clear what would happen next.

"Yes. I'm fine, Mi Young-ah. In fact, I'm more than fine"

"Mi Young-ah. I've told you before that the love we have is truly righteous. But, I've figured out that it's much more than that. Ours is a love that's thicker than water. Ours is a love that's stronger than steel. So many people in this world go their whole lives looking for the love that we have and never find it. I should know. I used to be one of those people"

"Before I met you, I thought that if I could keep myself happy, then that's all that mattered. But, you've shown me that giving my heart for someone else adds so much more meaning. Plus, your family has helped me see that those bonds made me a better, stronger man. It's only that kind of love that's allowed me to be who I am today.

If we can be together, then we can truly be happy the rest of our lives. If we can be together, then I can take care of you every day. If we can be together, then we can soar to the heavens . . . and never come back down. So, Mi Young-ah, will you marry me?"

As his impassioned soliloquy ended, she stood there motionless and words could not form in her mouth. But, she knew which way her heart leaned. So, she nodded her head affirmatively.

"Yes? You're saying . . . " Joong Hee offered.

Finally, the words came to her "Yes! Yes! Joong Hee-shi, I will!" With that, he leapt up for joy and twirled her around a couple of times. After she landed back on solid ground, they exchanged a few sweet, passionate kisses. Then, he finally took the opportunity to gingerly place the shiny ring onto her finger. As the two of them stared at the bedazzling jewel and then at each other, they kissed again as if to consummate their impending nuptials.

"I love you. I love you so much!" Mi Young finally said.

"I love you too. I love you more!" Joong Hee rejoined.

As he put Mi Young into one of his special back hugs, they both stared out the window and onto the Seoul landscape below. As he predicted, this night would be one they'd never forget. Still, for the happiness that they were experiencing in the moment, they also understood that challenges awaited. After all, no marriage is 100% easy. But, as long as they stayed together, it was not only possible. It was meant to be this way – two hearts becoming one.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Without further adieu, here's installment # 9.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 9

It seems that some people possess boundless amounts of energy. Throughout her life, Lee Mi Young wasn't really known for being the most energetic person in the world. Still, for the last couple of days, she seemed to float on a cloud. With a smile always present and lightness in her step, she seemed to tackle life with more vigor and enthusiasm recently. It was certainly understandable why.

She had replayed the events of that recent magical night in a continuous loop. She could vividly picture the restaurant as if she was still inside it. She beamed as she remembered the fancy dinner that they'd shared in the utmost privacy. Finally, she giggled in reminiscing on the moments leading up to Joong Hee's proposal and her acceptance. In all, Mi Young just couldn't believe how the blessings in her life continued to add up. She might have continued her blissful daydreaming if not for a sudden interruption – a text that came on her phone.

"Lunch at my place? Around 11:30?" What else would she reply?

"Sounds great. See you then".

Although Joong Hee also took time to happily reminisce the proceedings of the other night, this particular morning found him a little frazzled. He had gone grocery shopping. He had Googled the recipe for Spaghetti Carbonara and tried to follow it as best he could. As the lunchtime hour neared, he worked feverishly to recreate the signature dish that his girlfriend seemed to enjoy so much. His labor of love finally concluded with him serving the finished dish upon two separate plates on the dining table. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. With a quick breath, he took a moment before opening the door.

As per his custom, he greeted Mi Young with the warmest hug he could possibly give. The first few times he did this, she would recoil slightly because she hadn't been used to such open PDA with a man before. But, over time, she not only had gotten used to the idea, but she'd even started looking forward to it. After all, he was just showering her with love as only he could do.

She had a look of surprise upon seeing the pasta on the table.

"What's this?"

"What do you think? It's Spaghetti Carbonara" he proudly beamed.

"You made this. You. You . . . actually made this yourself?"

"Why do you look so surprised? I can do some things you know"

"Yes, I know. But, you never cease to amaze me" she smiled.

"Sit. Let's get to eating while it's still hot".

There are some moments in life when the anticipation for an event far exceeds it. It seemed that Joong Hee and Mi Young thought they could slightly recreate the experience from JoonMinBak. Still, in yet another display of their growing synchronicity, they each proceeded to take a bite, they each made a face of utter disgust, and each was forced to spit out the pasta as quickly as possible from their mouths. Although Joong Hee certainly did his best, it was clear that his culinary skills needed major work.

"Ugh! What is? What is this?" Mi Young exclaimed.

"I don't get it. I got the right ingredients. I followed the recipe to a tee. So, what's up with this?" Joong Hee asked confusedly.

"Water. I need some water right now."

"Me too." As they both filled their mouths with water, they did their best to regain their calm.

"I'm sorry, Mi Young-ah. I really wanted to cook a meal for you. I figured that this wouldn't be too hard to make, but I guess I was wrong. I'm really sorry, sweetie!"

"I'm flattered that you even tried. But, Joong Hee-shi. Promise me one thing. Please don't ever try to cook anything for me or us ever again!"

"Shall we have jajangmyun then?" he asked a little sheepishly.

"Sounds good"

"Ok. I'll put in an order"

As they waited for their new lunch, the two of them finally took some time to catch up because they hadn't seen each other since that night.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I'm on a cloud" she replied.

"Me too"

"I mean, I still can't believe it. I still can't believe that we're getting married."

"By the way, Mi Young-ah. I think we should talk to your parents – right away".

"You mean, today?" she asked reservedly.

"Yeah. I was thinking we should go after lunch. No one else should be home, right?"

"That's true. Yoo Joo and oppa are working. And Ra Young went out as well. So, yeah, Mom and Dad are alone right now."

"Perfect. Why don't we visit them after we eat?" He hesitated upon seeing her face. "Why? You don't want to? You know we need to do this"

"I know. It's just . . . it's just"

"What?"

"What if they don't give us their permission? Joong Hee-shi, you know I love you so much, but I really want Mom and Dad to give their blessing"

As he took her hands, he did his best to reassure her "Mi Young-ah. I'm confident that they will. But, even if they don't, we'll just have to find a way to get their blessing. Do you trust me?"

She looked and nodded positively at him. With that, he gave her a quick hug for further reassurance. Then, the jajangmyun delivery person came. Lunch at last!

It became clear that jajangmyun never got old for these two. They devoured the tasty noodles just as eagerly now as they did their first meal together on a different magical night weeks ago. After completing their scrumptious meal, they kept their promise and travelled to her home. Although they couldn't be certain as to how her parents would react, they remained confident that things would turn out fine. They proceeded to make their way up the stairway and into the home.

"I'm home" Mi Young said.

"I'm here too" Joong Hee echoed.

"Oh. Joong Hee-ah. You're here! Welcome. It's good to have you" Mr. Lee replied enthusiastically.

"Yes, it's always good to see you, Joong Hee-ah" Mrs. Lee offered.

"Thank you, ajumma and ajjushi. Actually, we came to talk with both of you!"

"Oh? Then have a seat. Make yourselves comfy!" Mr. Lee offered.

As the two couples sat across from each other in the living room, there was an awkward silence before Joong Hee finally spoke up.

"Ajumma, ajjushi. You know that I love Mi Young-ah very much. In fact, I love her so much that I've decided that I cannot live without her. My life would be meaningless without her. So, the other night, I proposed to her and she said yes. We want to get married. And now, we've come here to ask for your permission. Ajumma, ajjushi – please give us your permission!"

Although the already married couple felt shock at first, their surprise soon gave way to relief and actual joy.

"You've been dating for so long, I was wondering if this moment would ever come. But, I'm relieved and glad that it has. I know that you two will be just fine with marriage. So, yes, you have my permission!" Mrs. Lee said.

"Thank you, ajumma. Thank you so much!"

"All I wanted was for each of my children to grow up, be healthy, and marry a wonderful person. Joong Hee-ah, thanks to you, I know that my Mi Young will get that trifecta. You have my permission also!" Mr. Lee said with a smile.

"Thank you, ajjushi. Thank you so much!"

"Mom and Dad, thank you both so very much!"

"You know what we should do? We should have the whole family over to celebrate this news. I'll make a great feast for the occasion!" Mr. Lee thought aloud.

"Oh, that's Ok. We were thinking of just telling everyone separately!" Joong Hee protested.

"Nonsense. This is a joyous occasion. And, like my husband says, it should be celebrated properly as a family" Mrs. Lee agreed.

Although they wanted to protest further, they also felt flattered by the gesture. More importantly, they were thrilled that they had the received the blessing that they badly wanted. With everyone's hearts alighted, it was agreed that the entire family would gather for yet another clan dinner in a couple of days.

As dinner night finally arrived, the entire family gathered together in great spirits as usual. One wouldn't have detected any difference from previous get togethers because of the laughter and good feelings that always flowed. Still, four people knew that this particular dinner would be different, but they chose to wait until the end of the meal to divulge the big secret. Soon, the moment arrived.

"Everyone, I have an announcement" Joong Hee started as everyone turned their focus to him.

He grabbed Mi Young's hand and raised them in the air. "I've given it much thought and I've decided . . . to marry Mi Young. I've already gotten Abonim and Omonim's permission. So, I'm now letting the rest of know – we're getting married".

Just as with Mr. and Mrs. Lee, the initial shock everyone felt gave way to congratulations and joy. As the family took turns wishing the happy couple well on their nuptials, the gathering became even more joyful than before. Also, Mr. Lee decided to offer a few words.

"As I told you before, Joong Hee-ah, I'm really happy that you and Mi Young are getting married. Young Shil and I both wish you nothing but the best. Welcome to the family, son – again!" he said to more laughter.

A short time later, Mi Young gathered with her sisters in their bedroom.

"Congrats, little sister! I'm so happy for you!" Hye Young said.

"Congrats, Unni! I'm happy for you too!" Ra Young seconded.

"Me too, agashi! But, here's my question. Where's that honking rock he gave you?" Yoo Joo asked.

As if anticipating the question, she went and showed them the ring. Soon, a chorus of "ooooh's" rang out.

"What a beautiful ring. Wow! Marrying a celebrity has its advantages, huh?" Hye Young thought.

"I'll say. You sure picked a really good one, agashi." Yoo Joo replied.

"I'm so jealous of you, Unni! How come Cheol Soo-shi doesn't do things like this for me?" Ra Young sulked.

"Thanks everyone. I'm feeling excited about this. But, I'm also really nervous too. Should I be?" Mi Young asked.

"You're nervous? Wait until you see your fiancé on wedding way. The guy won't have a chance!" Hye Young said. With that, all the girls laughed wholeheartedly. It made one wonder if the guys heard them from across the hall.

"Congrats, Ahn Joong!" Jun Young said.

"Yeah, congrats, Joong Hee. Wow! I never thought I'd see the day you getting married" Chung Wan offered.

"Thanks! It's great but I wonder if I'm really ready for this though!" he mused.

"None of us are really ready. You're going to have days when you wonder if you're doing the right thing. But, then you remember who you're doing it for, and you'll feel right again" Jun Young said.

"He's right! And after you're married, you find that you just take things one day at a time. But, I know that you and Mi Young will be fine. So, don't worry!" Chung Wan said.

As the family dinner wound to a close, both Joong Hee and Mi Young not only appreciated the advice and love from the family. They also appreciated the significance of their future lives. After all, they were truly meant to be as man and wife – two hearts beating as one.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Without further adieu, here's installment # 10.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 10

There are certain rights of passage in every life. Whether it's going to university or learning to drive, every person in this world goes through rituals that have been passed down from one generation to the next. Marriage certainly fits this profile as parents get married, have children, and then watch their children get married someday. So, for Joong Hee and Mi Young, they were simply fulfilling a longstanding rite of passage.

As with other couples, they understood that they had a lot to work ahead in preparing for their wedding. After all, the big day was merely weeks away, and they found their "do-to" list quite daunting. Although Joong Hee's celebrity status helped them with certain details like renting a hall, it had its limits. Despite their best efforts to keep grounded and calm throughout this process, an unwelcome intruder began to seep into their individual and collective psyches – stress. As time went on, they found themselves disagreeing over little things. Thankfully, they would remember to make up and move forward as one.

Then, one day, they had yet another petty disagreement in his apartment. But this time, he made an unwise crack about Mi Young's non-romance with his former colleague, Jin Sung Joon. Although he immediately regretted his remark, the damage was done. Mi Young, in her shock and disgust, reacted as she knew how – she gave him the silent treatment. As she sat on the couch sullen, he did his best to undo the damage he created.

"Mi Young-ah. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. That was a stupid thing to say. You know I didn't mean it. Please don't be mad" he begged. She was completely unmoved.

"Yes, I said it because I was upset. But, that's no excuse. I know that now. So, please, can we just get past this?" She remained upset.

"Mi Young-ah. You know I love you so much. You know the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you. So, what can I do? What can I do to make you feel better?"

Finally, she looked at him although her eyes darted into his soul like black coals.

"You know what you can do? You can take me home – right now!" she said coolly.

"But, Mi Young-ah"

"Right now!" she repeated. With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly agreed to her request.

As they made the familiar trip to her house, the atmosphere now was decidedly different. It felt odd with the two of them neither speaking nor looking at each other the entire time. As they finally arrived at her home, he wanted to make one last attempt at reconciliation. Just before she exited the car, he grabbed her hand.

"Mi Young-ah. I'm really sorry. I won't do that again. I promise! So, can you forgive me? Please?" he pleaded. Unwavering, she released her hand from his and made her way outside. With another heavy sigh, he drove off resignedly. As he drove away, she could feel her sympathy finally rise up and she soon found herself wiping tears from her eyes. Was it any solace to her than Joong Hee did the same thing as soon as he got home?

One week. That's how long the silent treatment lasted between the two of them. Although they each pondered calling or sending a text to the other, neither of them ultimately made that first move. For Mi Young, she had actually gotten over his insensitive remark about a day or so after it happened. Yet, her willful pride prevented her from apologizing in turn. As expected, the weeklong separation became torture for both of them. Perhaps more worrisome was the fact that the wedding was about a week away.

Then, one morning, Mi Young was finding it difficult to wake up. At first, she thought that she was just more tired than usual. But, after a few moments, she realized that it was more than fatigue that she was feeling. So, she stayed in bed to try and get some more sleep. Soon, Ra Young came in to check on her sister.

"Unni! Get up! Breakfast is ready!" she said. When Mi Young remained motionless, Ra Young approached her sister.

"Unni! I said breakfast is ready!" As she pulled the covers off her sister, Ra Young immediately noticed that Mi Young had been sweating and turned slightly pale in the face. Instinctively, Ra Young put a hand on her forehead.

"Omo! You're burning up! Umma! Appa! Unni's sick!" Ra Young exclaimed. Within seconds, her parents, Jun Young, and Yoo Joo came into the bedroom.

"Yeah, she's sick, all right! She needs to get more rest. I'll get a towel!" Mrs. Lee suggested.

"I'll make some juk. She needs to eat something!" Mr. Lee offered.

"Poor Piggy. I wonder if the stress of the wedding has gotten to her" Jun Young said.

"Probably. Plus, she hasn't seen Joong Hee in a few days either. That can't help!" Yoo Joo replied.

"I'm going to call him!" Ra Young said.

"Agashi! Don't bother him. Why make him worry too?" Yoo Joo said.

"Because he's her fiancé and soon he's going to be family. He should know." With that, he called Joong Hee.

For Joong Hee, the last few days have crawled on by. It seemed that Al moved at a quicker pace than the preceding week for him. As he sat dazedly on his couch, he knew he needed to make things right. But, she still wasn't willing to speak with him either. As he pondered his current dilemma, he saw that his phone rang. Although he didn't recognize the number, he still decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ahn oppa? It's me, Ra Young"

"Oh hi, Ra Young. What's up?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this. But, I am anyway. Unni is really sick!"

"What?! Mi Young is sick?! How bad?!"

"She's got a fever but she's resting! Anyway, I felt that you should know"

"I'll be over there in a snap!" he exclaimed. It was all he could do to grab his car keys and out of his place. It seemed that he made the drive over in record time. He almost slid up the stairs in order to knock on the Lees' front door. Soon, Mr. Lee came to answer.

"Joong Hee-ah! You heard?"

"Yes, I heard. Mi Young-ah. Is she Ok? Is it really bad?"

"The fever's gone down a little. But, she's resting right now." Mrs. Lee answered.

"May I go see her? Please?" They nodded their heads affirmatively.

As he made his way into Mi Young's bedroom, he saw her sleeping soundly. Ra Young waved to him silently.

"How is she?" he whispered.

"A little better. But, she's still got a fever. At least she's getting some sleep."

"I feel really horrible. It's like I'm responsible for this! I made her sick!" he moaned.

"Don't say that Ahn oppa! It's probably because of wedding stress that she's like this. Don't beat yourself up over Unni. She'll be fine and so will you" she offered.

"Thanks!"

"Sure. By the way, I need to go grocery shopping with Dad. I'll leave you two alone!"

As Ra Young left, he finally had a chance to be alone with his bride. Although she wasn't able to interact with him at the moment, it was enough that he could be by her side. As he gazed at her, he instantly remembered the time that he caught her sleeping at her desk at work. Immediately, he moved to lie down next to her on the floor. He then gingerly touched her left cheek with a loving gaze and smile. Even in the throws of a fever, she was still the most amazing woman that he'd ever known.

He proved how devoted he was to her by staying at her bedside for hours on end. Though he started to feel tired himself, he was determined not to leave his fiancé again. It wasn't until Mrs. Lee came to tell him to go home and rest that he reluctantly parted from Mi Young. After a ginger kiss on her cheek, he finally went homebound.

As morning arrived, Mi Young finally awoke from her slumber. No longer under the control of her fever, she managed to get up, albeit groggily. Soon, Ra Young noticed that her sister seemed to be feeling better.

"Unni. Are you all right? How are you feeling?"

"I'm better. But, what happened exactly?"

"Oh, you had a bad fever. But, it looks like you've broken it. Yeah, it's gone. I'm so relieved, Unni!"

"I know that Ahn oppa will be relieved too!"

"Joong Hee-shi knew I was sick? How?" Then, she looked suspiciously at her sister. "You told him, didn't you? Why would you do that?!" she hollered.

"Because he's family. Shouldn't your fiancé know if you're sick? Besides, you should've seen him. He was with you here for hours!" Ra Young shot back.

"He was here?! Next to me?!"

"Yeah. And if Mom hadn't told him to go home, I bet he'd still be here looking after you! You know, Unni, you're so blessed to marry a great guy like Ahn oppa. I hope you remember that and soon!" Ra Young said as she left the room.

Given the sudden revelation, Mi Young proceeded to feel a sense of happiness but also guilt towards her love. More importantly, her heart ached at the prolonged absence from him. So, with a greater sense of thankfulness, she finally gave him a call.

"Hi!" Joong Hee answered reservedly.

"Joong Hee-shi. I heard that you came to see me while I was sleeping. Thank you! And I heard that you stayed with me for hours. Again, thank you!" she began.

Despite his silence, she continued. "I'm sorry. Now, I understand that you said what you did out of frustration. I probably overreacted and the stress of it all made me ill. Again, I'm sorry, Joong Hee-shi."

Finally, he spoke up "Well, I'm still a little mad!"

"Have I told you how cute you are when you're mad?" she asked teasingly.

"Don't do this, Mi Young-ah! I'm still upset" In truth, he was already feeling better about things.

"Or that you're the best actor Korea has ever had?" she further teased.

"Getting less mad" he retorted.

"Or that I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be marrying you?" she asked.

"Just for that, you need to come over!" she could hear him grinning over the phone.

"Promise me one thing. You need to give me the biggest hug you can!"

"Cool!" As they both laughed, they knew that all was right with the world again.

The day before a wedding brings a wide range of emotions. Mi Young knew that she wanted to spend a few minutes with her dad. As they talked, she made sure to thank him for letting her marry Joong Hee and promised that she'd be a faithful wife and make her husband happy. In turn, Mr. Lee remained grateful to her for growing up so well and marrying a terrific young man like Joong Hee. After this, she then made sure to spend time with the rest of her family. After all, it was her last night with them as a single woman. As the night finally made its appearance, she wondered what her fiancé was up to. She decided to find out with a quick text.

MY: "What are you doing?"

JH: "Are you really curious?"

MY: "Of course"

JH: "Look up"

MY: "What?"

JH: "Look up".

Unbeknownst to Mi Young, Joong Hee had been spending the day in his old rooftop room. As she finally deciphered the meaning of the last text, she hurriedly ran up the stairway and made her way onto the rooftop where she saw him seated on the bench.

"I thought I'd find you here" she said.

"It's like you read my mind" he quipped.

"When did you get here?"

"This morning. I thought it'd be more fun to surprise you this way."

"Well, it worked!"

"I knew it would" he said. Then, he felt a sudden rush of renewed love in his heart in looking at her. 

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just looking at my beautiful bride and thinking that, 24 hours from now, we'll be together forever"

"24 hours from now, I'm going to be with the best husband in this universe" she replied.

"I love you!" Joong Hee said.

"I love you more!" Mi Young responded.

After a long kiss, they resumed the usual back hug position and peered at the skyline in front of them. What once seemed unlikely was about to be inevitable. That familiar rite of passage called marriage was beckoning. Within a matter of hours, Ahn Joong Hee and Lee Mi Young would heed that call – together for better.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter goes where KBS didn't or wouldn't go. My guess is many of you have been looking forward to this chapter. So, without further adieu, here's installment # 11.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 11

The SeolSuDae hotel rests on a remote area on the southern tip of Korea. Despite its relatively isolated location, it's been known to house wayward guests of all stripes, including celebrities. One of its claims to fame is that it's one of the best locations in the whole country to take in a sunrise or sunset. In fact, SeolSuDae could reasonably claim to be one of the best hotels in Korea that many people have never heard of. It's within this backdrop that we find one particular couple making a much needed stay here.

The morning sun and all its glory shone on the hotel and its occupants. One of those occupants woke up from a very deep slumber. As she turned over onto her left side, she could clearly see a man lying next to her. With a loving smile, she gingerly brushed some hairs from his forehead before gently stroking his left cheek. She then silently made her way off the bed, found a robe, and put it on. She walked over to the window in the main room and breathlessly stared at the dawning sunrise. It was already quite a memorable morning for her.

Then, the aforementioned gentleman woke up from his blissful slumber. Within moments, a smile registered on his face upon realizing where he was. The fact that he was currently lying alone in bed didn't even faze him. He simply got up and walked to the main room to find his companion standing by the window. Soon, he completely enveloped her with a warm back hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, my beautiful bride!" Joong Hee said.

"Good morning, my handsome husband!" Mi Young replied.

"Well, it's our first morning – our first day – of being together forever. How does it feel?" he asked.

"Like a dream. I wish that I could just . . . just stop time and stay like this forever" she said.

"Me too"

"By the way, you were amazing yesterday. But, I'm just glad it's over!" she stated with relief. He nodded in complete understanding.

As they reminisced about the previous day, they realized that they had indeed experienced similar emotions – namely nervousness mixed with anxiety. Many couples on their wedding day experience these feelings, so Joong Hee and Mi Young were certainly not unique. For Mi Young, yesterday started out like many other days. Although she understood the ramifications of the day ahead, she didn't really start to feel nerves until she arrived at the wedding hall. From that point forward, she seemed to be a walking bundle of nerves. It took much reassurance from her trusty sister bridesmaids to invoke any sense of calm within her. After some time, Mi Young was finally dressed in her wedding attire. As she stared in the mirror, she marveled at who she saw staring back at her. Although she had dreamed many times about this moment, she still couldn't quite believe that her fantasy had actually come true. More importantly, her appearance drew gasps of admiration from her sisters.

"Wow! Little sister, you look so beautiful!" Hye Young exclaimed.

"Unni! How come you always have to look more beautiful than me?" Ra Young said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself! I see someone here who's more . . . Oh who am I kidding? Agashi, you really are the most beautiful one here! I'm so envious!" Yoo Joo said.

"Do I really look Ok?" Mi Young inquired.

"Ok? When your fiancé sees you, he won't stand a chance!" Hye Young reassured her.

"You've got this, Unni!" Ra Young seconded.

"Agashi, I don't see how you can possibly be more beautiful than you are right now!" Yoo Joo offered.

"Thank you everyone." With that, she breathed a sigh of relief.

For Joong Hee, he woke up on his wedding day remarkably calm. It's as though he focused so much on the end that he didn't have time to be nervous. Had the wedding taken place in his apartment, he might have gotten away with this mindset. Unfortunately, like Mi Young, his inner self and outer countenance gave way to sudden nerves upon arriving at the wedding hall.

He met up with Jun Young and Jung Wan in a separate room. Although he was impeccably attired, his nervousness prompted him to walk back and forth for moments on end (it's a wonder he didn't burn a hole in the floor with his pacing). Finally, Jun Young offered to put a stop to Joong Hee's meandering.

"Ahn Joong! Will you get a grip? It's going to be all right!"

"It will be all right, yeah? Nothing bad will happen?" Joong Hee asked.

"Of course not! You're about to start a new life with a wonderful young lady. Of course nothing bad will happen!" Jung Wan offered.

"I . . . I can't feel my legs. How am I going to walk today?" Joong Hee wondered.

"Look! It's Ok to have some nerves. But, at some point, hopefully soon, you need to calm down and realize that you've got this. You just need to relax!" Jun Young reassured him.

"That's right. You walk down the aisle together, say your vows, kiss, and bang, you're married. Piece of cake!" Jung Wan remarked with a smile.

"One of you might need to carry me." Joong Hee said with a smirk. With a collective laugh, they knew that he would indeed be Ok.

Soon, all the invited guests filed into the hall. Although the gathering was small in number, Joong Hee and Mi Young took great pains to ensure that those who were invited represented the guests they truly wanted there. Indeed, with all the well wishes and goodwill permeating the hall, it became clear that they did an outstanding job with their invitees list.

As the appointed time neared, Joong Hee and Mi Young each made their way into a room dedicated for all of the wedding photos. As he stopped to stare at his bride, he marveled at how many times she could blow him away with her beauty. At that moment, she might as well have been a goddess to him. Likewise, Mi Young never tired of looking at him completely dressed up like a movie star. As the happy couple finally got together to pose for pictures, it crystallized how special their relationship truly was. With each yell of "kimchi" from the photographer, it became clear that the photos would encapsulate the amazing bond that they had and would continue to share for years to come.

Finally, the moment had arrived. As the guests took their seats, a sense of anxious anticipation filled the hall. Soon, Jun Young, serving as the wedding emcee, finally spoke.

"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Ahn Joong Hee and Lee Mi Young. Bride and groom, please enter!"

With those words, Joong Hee and Mi Young made their way from the back and onto the main aisle. As they slowly stepped forward arm in arm, they could hear and feel the well wishes from all the guests as they passed by. Although the aisle seemed like a marathon in length, they knew that as long as they took their time, nothing would go wrong. In fact, after a while, they might actually have started to enjoy walking steadily like that because they were now inseparable. As they finally made their way to the end of the aisle, Jun Young spoke again.

"We will now have the exchange of vows. Groom, please begin!"

Feeling the enormity of the moment, Joong Hee took a long, deep breath before he began.

"Mi Young-ah. I know I've said it many times before. But, I'll say it one more time. The love we have is truly righteous. I couldn't see that before when we first met. But, in time, I've realized that loneliness is not just an emotion. It's a disease – one that I knew I needed to get rid of. And then you came along and made my loneliness go away. As your husband, I not only promise to take care of you in all ways. I promise to be true to you, to be good to you, and to always be there for you – just as you have been for me. I love you, Mi Young-ah"

"Bride, please proceed!" Jun Young said.

Just like Joong Hee, Mi Young needed a deep breath before she could start her vows.

"Joong Hee-shi. There was a time in my life that I truly believed that I would never experience love. Only in my dreams did I see myself getting married. When we first met, I couldn't have imagined how our relationship would turn out. But, over time, I've come to see that our love wasn't a fluke. It was truly meant to be. As I've gotten to know the real you, I understood that the man I've always dreamed of being with was right in front of me. Just as you've shown your love to me in so many ways, I promise to share my love with you unconditionally. I also promise to be a good wife that will take good care of you. I want us to be happy forever. I love you, Joong Hee-shi"

By now, there was hardly a dry eye to be seen in the entire hall. The genuineness of their vows struck a chord with everyone in attendance. After they placed rings on each other's fingers, the coup de grace finally arrived.

"Ahn Joong Hee and Lee Mi Young are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Jun Young said.

With such a build up, they stared at each other just as they had before their first kiss months ago. Still, this kiss carried far more symbolism than the latter. With great anticipation, the guests eagerly watched as the now married couple sealed their nuptials with a kiss that elicited universal applause and happiness. Husband and wife at last!

As everyone gathered together for the grand family photo, uncle Young Shik set everyone in the best position in order to capture the perfect picture. Soon, everyone had a copy of the treasured memoir to remember this joyful occasion.

As the newly married couple finally made their way outside, they were followed by the throng of guests. They gradually made their way to his car as each successive person offered well wishes and future happiness for the couple. After a few more words and waves were exchanged, they finally set off as husband and wife - a fortuitous start to their new life together.

After they had driven a while, they stopped at a roadside to get a quick bite and take a bathroom break. Soon, they were back on the road. Although Joong Hee knew exactly where they were headed, his new bride was completely unaware.

"Joong Hee-shi?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll find out!"

"When?"

"In a couple of hours maybe. In the meantime, just enjoy the ride, my wonderful bride!"

As they arrived at their destination, Mi Young was speechless at what she saw. Just like the JoonMinbak restaurant, she had heard many great things about the SeolSuDae hotel. She just couldn't believe that this is where she and her husband were going to spend their first night of marital bliss. As she got out of the car, she couldn't stop smiling.

"We're here! Didn't I promise I'd take care of you?" Joong Hee beamed.

"Let's go inside!" Mi Young said without hesitation.

As they arrived at the front lobby, they made arrangements to procure a secluded, private room on the 4th floor. Before entering their room, Joong Hee made a point to lift Mi Young and carry her into the room. Although she found bemusement in the gesture, she was touched nevertheless. As he successfully carried her from the hallway, into the room, and finally onto the bed, he took a moment to sit on the bed as well. He then settled their luggage before finally tending to his bride.

"It's done, Mi Young-ah. We've done it."

"Yes. We're now together forever!"

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

Although they'd had plenty of romantic moments to date, they understood that there was another level of intimacy for them to experience. With the right level of both care and sensitivity, their first night together far exceeded any expectations beforehand. It's no wonder that they missed one amazing sunset. But, they would just make up for it by watching a sunrise together early this morning.

"What a sunrise. They weren't lying about the view in this place!" Mi Young remarked.

"I'll say! It's worth the drive over here, don't you think?" Joong Hee responded.

As she nodded her head, she said, "Do me one favor"

"Anything, my love!"

"I said I wanted to stop time. Just hold me like this! Don't let me go. "

Of course, he was all too happy to oblige. After all, he had made a vow the day before that he would be good to her no matter what. If she wanted him to hold her close, then it was a small price to pay for their eternal bliss. With the happiness and joy filling their hearts this morning, they knew that the sun wasn't just rising for the whole nation. No, this particular sunrise belonged to the two of them. And they would enjoy it as husband and wife – inseparable to the last.

A/N: What do you think? Please keep the reviews coming!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Without further adieu, here's installment # 12.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 12

When a newly married couple goes on a honeymoon, the destination is typically outside of their home country. Then, the real decision becomes the exact location of their rendezvous. Although they liked the relative seclusion of the SeolSuDae hotel, both Joong Hee and Mi Young knew that they really wanted to go abroad for a few days. But where exactly? After some consideration, they agreed that Italy would be their honeymoon destination. So, with a few online searches, they were able to make reservations in a hotel in Rome for a week (thankfully it's the off season there). After checking out of the SeolSuDae, they made their way back to Joong Hee's place to prepare for the trip. With excitement in their hearts, it wasn't long before they found themselves at the airport to begin their sojourn.

As they made their way onto their scheduled flight, they went through the usual entrance protocol like every other passenger. Soon, they found their seats and started to put their luggage into the respective compartment. After they each sat in their assigned seats, they finally had a chance to take a slight breath.

"Are you Ok, Mi Young-ah?" he asked.

"Yes. It's funny because I've actually never been on an airplane before!" she mused.

"Really? This is your first time flying?" he inquired.

"Yeah. It's exciting but I'm also a little nervous" she admitted.

"Well, the important thing is to get as much rest as you can. Otherwise, keep yourself as occupied as possible. This is not a short flight" he offered.

"I know. That's why I brought books and things to read. Also, music to listen to"

"That's good. They should have some decent movies on this flight also"

"It'll be great when we get there!" she beamed.

Indeed, there's nothing short or easy about a flight from Korea to Italy. Despite the long trip, Joong Hee and Mi Young seemed to handle it in stride. After a few long stationary hours, the plane finally arrived at Rome International Airport.

As the happy couple departed the plane, they made sure to get all of their belongings. Upon arriving inside the terminal, they tried to find the shuttle bus that would take them directly to their hotel. Before they landed, they agreed to let Joong Hee do most of the communicating and translating since his English was much better than Mi Young's. Also, he picked up some basic Italian words and phrases that he felt confident of using as needed. With that in mind, he managed to ask a nearby booth attendant where they could find their respective shuttle bus. It turned out to be just a few booths away. Upon finding it, he asked the attendant there if it's the right bus, and it was. So, with a few minutes to spare before the bus departed, he and his wife decided to check their phones and make sure all was well. Then, the bus was ready to make its appointed round to the hotel. With a sense of adventure in the air, they finally began their Italian vacation.

As they peered out of the window, they couldn't help but marvel at the eclectic mix of historical sites and artifacts alongside a modern, contemporary style. It's as though they were travelling back in time and to the future simultaneously. Despite the typical slow grinding Italian traffic, they were too relaxed and happy to care. Soon, after some effort, the bus finally arrived at the hotel.

The hotel's appearance was modest at best. Its best selling point was its centrality to most of the main attractions in Rome, especially the Coliseum and the Forum. With luggage in hand, Joong Hee and Mi Young made their way inside to check in. They managed to procure a nicer room on the 3rd floor. As they entered their room, they immediately noticed that the window offered a view of the Forum way in the background. Otherwise, the room itself had most of the amenities of a modern hotel. Without discussion, they each decided to take a nap on the bed. Long flights will always fatigue the inexperienced traveler.

When they both woke up, it was late evening. So, they decided to get some dinner at one of the restaurants downstairs. After tasting some Italian cuisine back home, they were anxious to try the real thing. In fact, they really wanted to compare the dishes here with those of JoonMinBak. Not surprisingly, Mi Young's Spaghetti Carbonara was at least 10 times better than the one in Korea. The same could be said for Joong Hee's Veal Scallopini. That's not even including the Amontillado they each drank. In short, it was their first meal in Italy, and it certainly didn't disappoint.

After dinner, they decided to take a brief walk outside. As they walked with hands firmly clenched, they both smiled so brightly that they could've kept Rome alight all by themselves. They took turns pointing out different sights of interest. Of course, many pictures were taken along the way. Even though they'd seen quite a bit during their walk, they felt it was time to head back to the hotel. After all, they knew there would be time later on to see the Forum and the Coliseum.

Another perk offered by the hotel are daily tours to other Italian cities. Although they really couldn't go wrong with any of the choices offered, they agreed to visit Pisa, Tuscany, Venice, and the rest of Rome. With this itinerary set, they now had a plan for seeing more of this remarkable country.

Pisa was the first stop of their schedule. It's not a short drive from Rome to Pisa, so they found themselves alternating between looking at the window and napping. But, despite the long journey, they found it more than tolerable. Upon arriving at their destination, they could see the world renowned Leaning Tower in the background. But, before that, they strolled through the city to take in all of its quaint, unique charms. Also, they found the locals to be quite friendly – some even offered to take pictures for and with them.

After enjoying a lunch of pizza, they finally made their way to the Tower. Although the queue looked quite impressive, it actually moved at a reasonable pace that they weren't waiting long. Soon, it was their turn to make their way inside. As they traversed this iconic landmark, they marveled at the architectural wonder that they were walking in. With patience and forward marching, they both finally reached the pinnacle. As they peeked down towards the ground, they were blown away yet again by the magnitude of the moment. Though the Leaning Tower doesn't compare to a Mount Everest in terms of challenge, it's still something that should be on everyone's bucket list. They knew how fortunate they were to be doing something so many others would never get to do.

The second stop of their itinerary was Tuscany. The famed hometown of singer Andrea Bocelli, Tuscany is known worldwide for its expansive vineyards and charming villas. As the bus rolled through the magnificent countryside, both Joong Hee and Mi Young were simply speechless at what they saw. They couldn't take enough pictures of the vineyards and landscape. As they got off the bus, they got to stand outside a row of the famed villas. They could see some residents looking at them with distrustful gazes. It seemed that these folks were more than used to seeing tourists constantly walking underneath their windows. Mi Young and Joong Hee were bemused by it all.

As part of this tour, they were treated to a lunch (with wine of course). After their pasta meal, they had a couple more hours before they had to head back. Mi Young wanted to check out some of the vineyards. Joong Hee had slightly different plans.

He noticed that some of the villas had side alleyways that offered some privacy from the main thoroughfares. Whether it was the breathtaking landscape or possibly the wine he consumed, his impish nature started to get the better of him. He took Mi Young by the hand and started to steer the two of them inside one of the alleyways.

"Joong Hee-shi. What's going on?" she asked. Before she knew it, he started kissing her as passionately as he'd ever done before. Stunned by the gesture, she broke the kiss right away.

"Are you crazy? We're in a public place! With a small group too" she said with some annoyance.

"Mi Young-ah. I can't help it. We've been in Italy for a few days now, and I feel like we haven't had a chance to really be intimate." With that, he kissed her again. Then, she stopped him again.

"Did you have too much wine? You're not thinking clearly. Besides, I really want to go see the vineyards"

"Mi Young-ah. I promise there will be plenty of time to see them. Can you just humor me for a few? Hmmm? It's not just anyone – it's your husband. Please?"

Realizing that she really couldn't say no to him again, she decided to give her impish husband the kiss he craved. Although it only lasted about a couple of minutes, the passion of their kiss truly reflected their loving marriage. It portended a much stronger bond for them as time moves on. Then, with hearts freshly filled, they strolled through the scenery hand in hand before they had to board the bus to end another fun filled day.

A new day brought a new stop for their Italian experience – Venice. They both felt extra excitement upon seeing the famed city on water. Once the bus arrived in Venice, they were trying to figure out what to see and do first. Ultimately, they just walked around and took in some amazing sights from this iconic city. Soon, they approached St. Mark's Square. They found a vendor selling bags of pigeon feed. So, they each paid him for a bag in order to feed the famous flying denizens of Venice. In turn, their own appetites were fueled, and they eventually came across a tiny restaurant that was tucked in next to one of Venice's bridges. With yet another fine Italian meal in their tummies, they strolled some more before they finally crossed off another item on the bucket list – the gondola ride. With perfect weather, amazing ambiance, and a happily singing gondolier, Joong Hee and Mi Young could be forgiven for thinking that they were dreaming. They knew that the experience was real when they shared another passionate kiss while resting comfortably in the boat. The ecstasy from their sweet soiree seemed to almost levitate them from the gondola back onto the bus to Rome.

They spent the last remaining days of the trip in Rome itself. At long last, they took the opportunity to visit the Coliseum and the Forum. They got goose bumps as they understood the historical significance of these landmarks. But, they also appreciated the beauty that both offered. With much to do and see, it's no wonder that Rome is nicknamed the "Eternal City".

As the last night of their trip arrived, they marveled at how quickly time flew. In short, they were really going to miss Italy.

"So, Mi Young-ah. How should we celebrate our last night here in Italy?"

"I'm not sure. Take a walk?"

"I've done more walking this week than I've done my entire life. How about something else?"

"Well, we already ate. So, I'm really not sure what else"

"Oh, I know. I've got it."

"What?"

He spread his arms out, but not for a hug. She immediately knew what he had in mind.

"Do we get any music?" she wondered aloud.

This moment reminded them of the first slow dance that they shared in his apartment a long time ago. Just like before, he took out his phone and found just the right tune for them to dance the night away.

Although Andrea Bocelli may not have been physically in his home country, his spirit certainly took hold of one particular Rome hotel room that night as one of his hit songs echoed through the air.

 _Svegliati amore mio, che la notte e' gia' passata  
Svegliati vieni qua fra le mie mani, nasce il sole  
Non pensare al passato, quanta nebbia see'e' la'  
Stringimi e parlami ancora, e vedrai si rivivra'_

 _Legami con I capelli il cuore  
Tu mia onda scendi dentro me  
Stringimi che ormai io sono il mare  
Questo brivido ti sciogliera'_

Although their honeymoon was coming to a close, Joong Hee and Mi Young knew that their love for each other remained stronger than ever. Their slow dance symbolized the importance of being with each other at that moment. Their future could wait. They knew that, when in Rome, you simply dance with love burning in your heart and not have a care in the world.

 _Legami con I capelli il cuore_

 _Questo brivido ti sciogliera!_

A/N: What do you think? Please keep the reviews coming!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Without further adieu, here's installment # 13.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 13

Most Koreans who arrive at Incheon International Airport tend to feel joyous upon landing because they're home. For Joong Hee and Mi Young, however, their return home was somewhat bittersweet. After all, they'd just experienced the trip of a lifetime with memories and mementos that would last for years to come. Also, they weren't exactly sure what the future held for each of them. It was under this backdrop that the newlyweds made their way inside the airport terminal.

As they collected their luggage and belongings, they skillfully navigated their way out of the airport and into the parking lot. Of course, finding their car was another matter entirely. Thankfully, they managed to find it with relative ease. After they placed all of their stuff in the vehicle, Joong Hee walked around to the front passenger door and opened it for his bride. She flashed her thankful smile at him for the gesture. Upon reaching the driver's seat, he started the car and soon they were on their way.

During the drive from the airport to Joong Hee's place, they chatted at length about each and every memory that made an impression on them. It seemed that they were barely halfway through their jaunt down memory lane when they arrived at his abode. Home at last!

For Mi Young, it was a surreal feeling upon seeing the place. On the one hand, she had visited there many times. On the other hand, this was her first time as Joong Hee's wife. The realization brought both happiness and nerves to her psyche. Still, with a steeled reserve, she helped her husband get their belongings from the car and into the apartment.

As they entered inside, they set their luggage on the floor and they each made a b-line towards the couch. Once comfortable, they both exhaled sighs of relief and joy that they were finally home.

"I'm exhausted!" Joong Hee said.

"Me too!" Mi Young replied.

"I wonder if there's any food here" Joong Hee wondered.

"If not, then we can order in" she offered.

So, he walked over to the kitchen to see what edible arrangements existed at the moment. Upon seeing only four bags of ramen noodles, one bag of Korean shrimp chips, and tons of bottled water in the fridge, he reluctantly grabbed the chips, two bottles of water, and returned to the couch. He then opened the bag and offered some to his wife along with a water bottle.

"Thank you!" she said.

"No problem!"

As they shared the salted snack, a thought suddenly occurred to Joong Hee.

"Mi Young-ah. I think that we should visit your parents."

"Oh that's right! But, I don't have a hanbok to wear" she worried.

"There's a shop not too far from here that sells them. We should go there right now"

"Sounds good" With that, they made their way of the apartment and just down the block. They were able to find a hanbok that fit Mi Young to a tee. So, they went back to his place to change into proper attire. Then, with gifts and souvenirs in tow, they made their way to see Mi Young's family.

Although it was a familiar trip for both of them, they couldn't shake the notion that it was still the first time they were arriving there as man and wife. But, at least it wouldn't have the drama of the visit when Mi Young introduced Joong Hee as her boyfriend. Instead, they would simply receive the traditional newlywed blessings from the parents. With that in mind, they made their way upstairs. Soon, Mi Young opened the door and announced their arrival.

"Hello! I'm here!" she exclaimed.

"I'm here too!" he echoed.

"Oh, Mi Young-ah. Joong Hee-ah. Welcome back! You're both looking wonderful!" Mrs. Lee beamed.

"Yes, it's really great to see both of you again! Please, have a seat!" Mr. Lee said.

Although the rest of the family wasn't present, it was hardly relevant. After presenting them with the gifts, they each made a traditional solemn bow of respect towards Mr. and Mrs. Lee. In turn, they blessed their children and wished them future happiness and joy in their marriage. After spending some time discussing their honeymoon, Joong Hee and Mi Young knew the time had come for them to go back to their own place. With further well wishes at their ready, they drove back to his place.

After they changed out of their formal clothing, they sat back down on the comfortable couch. They seamlessly continued the remembrances from their Italian getaway. Although it only seemed like a few minutes, they soon realized that it was evening. By now, their stomachs signaled to them that they needed food in a hurry. But, instead of ordering out as they originally planned, Joong Hee offered to make them some ramen noodles. With Mi Young's clear approval, it was only a few minutes before they had their first meal together at home as a married couple. Though simple in taste and preparation, it more than satisfied their stomachs and souls.

They decided to watch some TV after their meal. Upon switching from channel to channel, they happened to catch an interesting item on the national news. Joong Hee was being mentioned in an entertainment spotlight as one of Korea's rising star actors. Although he felt flattered at the attention that he was receiving, he was also reminded that he was currently unemployed. His conflict of emotions did not escape the notice of his bride.

"Joong Hee-shi. Are you Ok?"

"Yeah. Let's watch something else, hmm?" he said.

As the evening turned into night, the time approached for them to go to sleep. For Joong Hee, this was something that he never imagined he'd ever experience. In a previous incarnation, he was all too happy to live by himself in this vast apartment. Now, he was more than happy to share his abode with the love of his life. This included the bed. As they got settled in to sleep, he made sure that she felt comfortable lying on the bed. After all, she'd been used to sleeping on the floor. Any awkwardness at the new sleeping arrangement was overshadowed by their love for each other. With a quick kiss, they said their good nights to each other.

Although it didn't happen immediately, Joong Hee made progress towards gaining employment. He had mutually decided that his time with Gabi Entertainment would end since they refused to extend his contract. Instead, he signed on with a newer, but more promising, agency called Mark One Entertainment. Mark One had already garnered the services of several other leading actors, singers, and entertainers, so Joong Hee fit in like a glove.

Then, a few months later, his new agent called him to give him some wonderful news. He was being offered the lead role in a new family drama tentatively titled "Sign of the Times". Although his initial reaction was one of excitement, he calmly thought his way through the other ramifications of this announcement. He told his agent that he would think it over and call him back.

As he returned home, he found Mi Young browsing on her laptop in the living room. It seemed she was looking for work too. Upon seeing him enter, she went over to Joong Hee and gave him a big hug.

"Welcome home, my husband!"

"Thank you! Mi Young-ah. I have some news for you!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Sit down. I'll tell you shortly".

After he took off his jacket and placed it on a chair, he sat next to her to inform her of the great news.

"Mi Young-ah. I've just been offered the role as a lead actor for a new drama!" he said.

"Really? That's wonderful, Joong Hee-shi. I'm so happy for you!" she hugged him excitedly.

"Yeah. But, I've also been thinking. Since I quit Gabi and joined Mark One, they're going to want to assign one of their managers to help me" he said with concern on his face.

"So? You need a manager. What's the issue?" she asked.

"I've really been thinking this over. I want you to be my manager. In fact, I'm not going to accept this role or any other roles unless you agree to join me!"

As she stared at her husband, she initially assumed that he was joking. But, she knew her man enough to know that he wouldn't jest about something like this. Moreover, she suddenly felt torn about his request.

"Joong Hee-shi. I'm truly flattered and humbled that you want me to manage you again. But, you shouldn't give up on any offers because of me either."

"Mi Young-ah. It's not just about me anymore. I want us to spend as much time together as possible. Don't you want that? Besides, with this arrangement, we'd both be employed."

"I know that Mark One isn't Gabi. But, then again, all agencies have the same things in common. Besides, we went through some really tough times working together on 'Oh My Boss'" she reminded him.

"So, we can take what didn't work, learn from them, and make things right on this new drama."

"Can we really? Can you really promise me that we can keep work at work? Because I don't want to allow work issues to affect us here at home."

"As I said, we learned a lot from 'Oh My Boss'. We can think of this as a new opportunity to show that we can have both a great working and personal relationship together. What do you say?"

After a few reticent moments, she finally said, "I need some time to think this over. Let's not bring it up anymore today"

"That's fair. I have some time before I have to decide on accepting the offer. We can talk about it again later!" With that, they spent the rest of their day on more pleasant matters.

As the deadline neared for Joong Hee for deciding whether to accept the new job offer or not, he wanted to discuss it with his wife to see what she wanted to do. Although he really wanted the role, he also stood by his insistence that he'd only do it if she went along for the ride.

"So, Mi Young-ah. Have you decided yet? About being my manager, I mean?"

"I've thought about it. And I've reached my decision. Yes! I will do it" she said.

"Really? You'll manage me again?" he asked with some surprise.

"Yes. I admit that I still have some doubts, but I know that this opportunity is too good for you to pass up. Plus, I can keep an eye on you to make sure you stay out of trouble"

He knew that she deserved at least a hug for her willingness. After he had offered her a warm embrace, she, in turn, offered him one final warning.

"But, I'm telling you right now. If there are any kiss scenes in this drama involving your character, then you'd better not send me on any errands during filming. The next time you pull that stunt on me, I'm quitting as your manager and you're sleeping on the couch! Understand?"

"Of course. By the way, I never did apologize to you about the spicy chicken errand. I'm sorry, my bride! That was wrong and it won't happen again. I promise!"

With a fake slap of his cheek, they hugged again and looked forward to their new assignments together.

The next day saw the two of them sitting in the office of Director Choi of Mark One Entertainment. He seemed much friendlier than Director Kang of Gabi. Plus, he welcomed the fact that Joong Hee and Mi Young were married yet were willing to work together. With new contracts signed, they officially joined the Mark One team.

As they left the agency office, they weren't sure how the new project would turn out. They did know that they were both employed again. And, as long as they did their jobs, things would work out in the end. After all, they'd already proven what a terrific team they were with 'Oh My Boss'. Now, with love bonding them, the potential for the new drama could be even higher. It's no wonder that they couldn't stop smiling all the way home – together and always.

A/N: What do you think? Please keep the reviews coming!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Without further adieu, here's installment # 14.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 14

There is a time for every season. Some days have nothing but sunshine while other days see nothing but storms. Still, we can usually handle many of the storms that come our way with some forewarning and preparation. It's those storms that we can't predict that leave an indelible mark on us.

In preparing for a Korean drama, the initial script reading is considered an important, symbolic day for everyone involved. After all, it's an opportunity for actors to meet each other for the first time or get reacquainted. For Ahn Joong Hee, he looked forward to this particular script reading because he knew he'd be working with some of the best actors and actresses Korea had to offer. He could hardly contain his excitement as he kissed his lovely wife goodbye and headed off to the studio. Plus, the weather was simply spectacular.

"It's going to be a great day!" he thought.

While he was stopped at a red light, he pondered how the script for the drama would be. As the traffic light turned green, he couldn't foresee that a speeding car drove through its red light from the perpendicular direction. Within seconds, the two cars collided violently.

As the police and emergency medical personnel made their way to the accident scene, they successfully blocked off the intersection and focused on rescuing both Joong Hee and the other driver. Despite their best efforts, the other driver died instantly. Meanwhile, Joong Hee was alive but in critical condition. Soon, he was rushed into an ambulance and on the way to the nearest hospital.

Mi Young spent the morning browsing online. Her husband had promised to meet her for lunch later to discuss the script reading. Blissfully unaware of what just happened, she was surprised to get a call from Director Choi.

"Oh hello, Director Choi! How are you? Is everything Ok?" she asked.

"Mi Young-shi. Is Joong Hee all right? He hasn't shown up for the reading!" Director Choi responded.

"Really? That's odd. He left about an hour ago!" she said.

"Well, he's not here. I tried calling him but he's not picking up."

"Ok. I'll try to reach him then. Thank you for letting me know. Goodbye!" With that, she made a couple of calls to his phone only to receive no reply. Then, suddenly, she noticed a "Breaking News" scroll on her laptop – "Breaking News – Actor Ahn Joong Hee in critical condition from vehicle accident". As she clicked on the link and read the sudden news, she found that she could no longer sit down. Once she found out which hospital he'd been transported to, she instinctively ran out of the apartment and called for a taxi. As the vehicle arrived, she requested that it head straight for the hospital. Upon arriving, she frantically made her way inside.

As she looked for her ambulatory husband, her anxiety reached its crescendo. Upon asking a nurse where she could found him, she noticed that a group of doctors and nurses were already pushing him on a gurney. As she slowly caught up to them, she could see Joong Hee lying motionless with a mask over his face. Soon, she found herself alongside next to his gurney.

"Joong Hee-shi. Joong Hee-shi! Joong Hee-shi!" she screamed in agony. Soon, the physicians wheeled him into the emergency room. She tried to join them but was stopped from entering by a security guard.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you can't go in there right now" he said.

"But, I'm his wife. I just want to know if he's going to be Ok!" she pleaded.

"Time is of the essence, miss. The doctor will come out and let you know once they're done." With that, she made her way to a nearby bench and sat down wondering what had just happened.

News tends to travel fast, especially news of this nature. Soon, most of Mi Young's family ran hurriedly to meet her outside of the emergency room. As they did their best to comfort and reassure her, she understandably remained worried about her husband's well-being. After a couple of hours, the head doctor finally made his way out of the room.

"Are all of you related to Mr. Ahn?" the doctor asked.

Mi Young stepped forward and said, "I'm his wife. Is he Ok, doctor?" she asked.

"He suffered quite a few internal injuries including some internal bleeding. The good news is that we were able to stop the bleeding as well as take care of the other injuries. He's actually going to be fine there" he said.

As the family breathed a collective sigh of relief, Mi Young noticed that the doctor still had a concerned expression on his face.

"Is there something else, Doctor?"

"The impact of the car accident he was in also did considerable damage to his head. He never gained consciousness, and our scan shows that . . . that" the doctor seemed to trouble finishing his sentence.

"What is it, doctor? Please tell me!" Mi Young pleaded.

"It appears that he's now in a coma. And from what I've seen, it seems like a very serious coma also." he concluded.

"Coma? Coma?" she asked in disbelief. As the word sank in her heart, she suddenly lost consciousness herself which in turn panicked the rest of the family. As her siblings tried to revive her, Mr. Lee broke his silence.

"Doctor, are you saying there's no chance he'll ever wake up?"

"I'm not saying never. But, right now, it's not looking too good for Mr. Ahn".

"May we go see him at least?" Mrs. Lee asked.

"Yes you may." Soon, the entire family made their way into Room 120 where they saw Joong Hee lying unconscious but at least breathing on his own. Upon seeing him in his current state, Mi Young ran over to the bed, started to shake Joong Hee, and wept bitterly.

"Joong Hee-shi! Joong Hee-shi! Wake up! Please! Please!" she frantically cried. As the rest of the family saw her in such agony, they suddenly felt a sense of hopelessness at the situation. They offered to stay for a few more hours before they finally had to head back home. As each family member said their goodbyes to both Mi Young and Joong Hee, the sadness continued to permeate each of their souls. Finally left alone with her love, she knew that he needed to hear from her at that moment.

"Joong Hee-shi. It's me. I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner. Who would believe that you'd be in an accident? Especially on a day like today?"

"I know that you can hear me. I know that you'll be all right. You have to be. You just have to!"

"Before you came along, I wasn't sure that I'd ever be in love with someone. Then, I met you and my heart had no chance. It may seem obvious now, but I couldn't be with someone else. Because I was waiting for you. My picky heart had you in mind all along! Now, we're finally together!"

"You can't leave me. You just can't leave me now, Joong Hee-shi! There's so much that we still have to do together. So many things to see together. What about our own family? I'm supposed to have your baby – our child. I'm supposed to be a mommy. Don't you want to see our beautiful child? Joong Hee-shi! Please wake up! Please!" As she finally spent her words, she wept uncontrollably at his side. After having dozed off for a while, she spent some more time just keeping watch over him before she reluctantly left to go home.

She felt an acute ache in her heart as she made her way into their apartment. The realization that Joong Hee would not be joining her there created a void that left her feeling chilly. She barely managed to wash up and get changed before she cried at the current situation. She sat silently on the couch trying to figure out what to do next. Although it wouldn't be easy, she remembered her vow to take care of him. While only the doctor could provide medical care, she could provide him with true love that could hopefully help him overcome the seemingly impossible.

Some habits arise from necessity. For Mi Young, she found herself in the throws of a new ritual – visiting the hospital every day. Sometimes, her parents or siblings would also come by to visit, but she made it a point to see him at least once every 24 hours. After all, he wasn't just her husband – he was her soulmate. Even if his condition didn't change from day to day, it was enough that she could be with him. Besides, her presence could be just the spark to resurrect him one day.

As the days turned into weeks and then months, Mi Young found it increasingly difficult to maintain her outer strength. She now avoided going home as much as possible because the loneliness became too hard to bear. It was worse during the nighttime because she missed his warm presence sleeping next to her. Even temporary stays in her parents' home did little to straighten her increasing frailty. Indeed, her family watched with alarm as they saw their daughter/sibling slowly looking haggard by the minute. Still, they had to marvel at her inner strength to be there for Joong Hee no matter what. Then, one day, Mrs. Lee had a heart to heart conversation with her daughter.

"Mi Young-ah. I know how much you love Joong Hee-ah. We all love him dearly too. But, there's really been no change to his condition since the beginning. As much as I hate to think about it, I think it may be time to consider" Before she could finish her thought, Mi Young quickly interrupted.

"Mom, I'm not ready to say goodbye to him! I will never be ready to say that! He's my husband and your son-in-law! How can you think of something like that?" she screamed in disbelief.

"I don't want to think this way. I am saying that we may need to consider the possibility" Mrs. Lee said.

"Never! Joong Hee-shi will make it through! I know he will! And if you can't stay positive, then . . . then please don't come to the hospital anymore! And don't talk to me either! I can't handle this right now!" Mi Young then stormed out of the house and into the outside air. Mrs. Lee could only sigh knowing that there was little she could do to provide solace to her daughter.

Although she felt bad about yelling at her mother, Mi Young also knew that only positive thoughts could get her through this never ending ordeal.

During her next hospital visit, she thought about what her mom said. Despite her insistence on keeping her promise to be there for Joong Hee, she also understood how exhausting this nightmare had become for her. As she momentarily stepped out of his room and sat on a bench, she started to cry. Unbeknownst to her, a man was sitting on the end of that same bench and couldn't help but notice her forlorn figure.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you all right?" the stranger asked.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she said, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all"

"I see. Who are you here for?" he asked.

"My husband. He's . . . he's" she started.

"He's what?"

"He's been in a coma – for the last few months"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. You must be more than tired then. Are you sure you're all right?"

"No, it's just been tough. Even though I need to be there for him, it's just hard when you're not seeing any changes for months at a time. It's really hard to accept"

"I can only imagine. I mean, I'm here to see my sister but she's having a routine operation. Again, I'm really sorry for what you're going through" he offered.

"By the way, I'm Gil Yong. Yoo Gil Yong" he added.

"Lee Mi Young" she introduced herself in return.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mi Young. By the way, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to say a prayer for you and your husband. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you so much!" With that, Gil Yong said a prayer that Joong Hee would not only recover but be able to enjoy a healthy, happy life ahead. As he concluded his prayer, Mi Young felt gratified than someone other than her family would make even a small gesture of support for her husband.

"Thank you for the prayer. I should go and check in on him. It was really nice to meet you though."

"Likewise, Mi Young. I want you to know that I'm truly praying for your husband to come through". She nodded in appreciation to him before reentering Joong Hee's room.

The next couple of days were carbon copies of the previous ones. So, it was understandable that Mi Young would have missed something incredible. Joong Hee slightly moved his head! Although she missed this sudden motion due to her state of mind, the next gesture was impossible to miss. She could hear him quietly moaning. As she moved closer to his face, she could distinctly hear the moaning growing even louder. Then, as proof of a fundamental change to his constitution, he moved his head even more prominently. Upon recognizing that she wasn't hallucinating, she suddenly felt her heart soar.

"Joong Hee-shi. Joong Hee-shi! Are you awake? Can you hear me? Joong Hee-shi!" As he attempted to fully regain consciousness, she started to yell for medical assistance.

"Help! Doctor! Nurse! Anyone, we need help here!" Soon, the head doctor and a nurse made their way into Joong Hee's room upon hearing Mi Young's cry for help. After the doctor fully examined him, he shook his head in clear disbelief.

"What's happened, doctor? Is Joong Hee-shi Ok now?" she asked anxiously.

"I wish I knew myself. I did my usual tests on him. He's fully conscious. He shows no signs of ever having been in a coma. In all my years of practicing medicine, I've never seen someone actually wake up from a coma. This is truly remarkable!"

"So, does this mean he can go home, doctor?" she inquired.

"We'll keep him here overnight for observation. But, barring something really unforeseen, he should be good to go in the morning. Again, I've never seen anything like this!"

"Thank you, doctor! Thank you so much for everything! Thank you!" she said while bowing to him and the nurse profusely. After they left the room, she realized that Joong Hee had gotten his head to the point that he was now staring at her.

"Joong Hee-shi. You're awake! You're really awake!" she said.

"Mi . . . Mi Young-ah. What happened? What am I doing here?" he asked.

"Later. I'll tell you everything later. Right now, I just want to . . . " She immediately ran over to him and gave him the warmest hug that she'd ever given him.

"Mi Young-ah. What's gotten into you? Are you sure everything's all right?"

"Yes. Everything is definitely all right!" With that, she hugged him again for emphasis.

Miracles happen every day in the world. For Mi Young, it took a miracle for her to regain her spirit. While she couldn't begin to understand how it happened, that hardly even mattered. Joong Hee had awakened and come back to himself. She was only beginning to appreciate the gift she'd been given, and she wasn't about to let it go - for anything.

A/N: This chapter was a tough one, I know. As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Without further adieu, here's installment # 15.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 15

When an event occurs that defies explanation, it's tempting to try and rationalize it somehow. Yet, often times, it becomes nearly impossible to understand how it happened in the first place. Such is the mystery behind miracles. It's through this prism that we can begin to understand how both Mi Young and Joong Hee felt at the moment.

Once it was apparent that Joong Hee was able to understand everything around him, Mi Young started to fill him in on what's taken place the last few months.

"A coma? I've been in a coma? For how long?" Joong Hee asked incredulously.

"It's been exactly 1 year. I can't believe it either" Mi Young replied.

"How did this happen?"

"Do you really not remember, Joong Hee-shi? What's the last thing you do remember?"

"Well, I was in the car on my way to the studio. I was supposed to go to the script reading for 'Sign of the Times'. That's the last thing I remember" he said after some thought. This provided great relief to Mi Young who filled in the blanks for him.

"You were in an accident. Another car ran a red light and slammed right into you. The medical staff tried to revive him, but he died on the scene. You were transported here and have been in a coma until now. That's what has been the last year for us!" she said with strain in her voice.

"You mean that you've had to deal with seeing me like this for a whole year?" he asked.

"It wasn't so bad. I mean, you did wake up after all!" she said with a shy smile – the first smile that she'd shown in months.

"Mi Young-ah. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for putting you through this! I've been the reason you've been suffering so much!" Even after such a trauma, Joong Hee still felt angst and guilt at seeing the extent of her pain and anguish.

"Why would you apologize for something that's not your fault? You're back from the brink and that's all that matters." She felt that familiar urge to hold his hand for reassurance. "Joong Hee-shi, I won't lie to you. It hasn't always been easy these past 12 months. What's helped is knowing that you still had a chance to wake up one day. And I promised myself that I would be right here when it happened. My wish was finally granted today, so I won't ever forget this day for as long as I live!"

As they continued to catch up, it became apparent that their bond shone stronger than ever. With each passing moment came more smiles and laughter between this special couple. As the time neared for sleep, Mi Young suddenly felt a little anxious. After all, her husband had basically slept like a hibernated bear for a full year already. Still, she comforted herself with the knowledge that he was physically all right so there was no reason to worry about sleep. It was quite the sight to behold as she rested her head comfortably on him while he slept – both with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, they both woke up simultaneously from their slumber. Upon realizing the situation, they stared at each other with the same love that's been with them since before they got married.

"Good morning, my beautiful bride!" he said with a smile.

"Good morning, my handsome husband!" she replied with a smile. It had been a whole year since she heard that from him, and it melted her heart just the same as ever.

"So, it looks like we're going home, right?"

"Well, not quite."

"Why? What's going on?" he asked.

"I texted my family what's happened. Rather than come and visit here, I told them that we'd stop by to celebrate!" she said smilingly.

"Oh, that's very nice of them. I mean, it couldn't have been easy for them either!"

"They'll be so glad to see you just like I am. I'll go and see the doctor about getting you discharged" After undergoing one last exam and signing off on some paperwork, Ahn Joong Hee left the hospital one year after having survived a horrific car accident and a subsequent coma. He could be forgiven for believing he was unbreakable. Instead, he and Mi Young chose to enjoy their time together. He also felt extra excitement about paying his in-laws a visit.

As they finally arrived at their destination, they exchanged a brief glance and smile before heading upstairs. As Mi Young opened the door, she also felt a sense of new beginning in her soul.

"Hello, I'm home!" she happily announced.

"I'm here too!" he also announced.

"Joong Hee-ah! It's really you! You're back! And you look great! Welcome home!" Mrs. Lee said with delight.

"Welcome home, Joong Hee-ah. I'm so glad that you're Ok!" Mr. Lee said.

Soon, the rest of the family offered their individual welcomes to him. With each successive kind word, he couldn't help but feel humbled with the love being showered on him. Mi Young smiled brightly that her family continued to truly love him like their own.

"Come on, let's sit down." Mr. Lee said. With that, the family sat at their familiar positions around the kitchen table. Joong Hee and Mi Young shared a smile sitting next to each other.

"Are you really Ok? You're not having any side effects, are you?" Jun Young asked.

"No. I'm really feeling fine." He replied.

"That's great, Ahn oppa! I'm ashamed to admit this, but I wasn't always sure if you'd make it through. I'm really sorry about that. I should have known that Unni's love for you would make all the difference in the world" Ra Young said with a smile.

"In any case, it's great that you're here. It really felt empty when you were in the hospital" Yoo Joo offered.

"Well, I hope you're hungry Joong Hee because I've made all of your favorite dishes!" Mr. Lee said. As proof, Mrs. Lee set all of the foods that Joong Hee particular liked one by one on the table. After saying thanks for the meal, the family began to eat just as in times past. It was truly a wonderful sight to see them laughing and enjoying each other's company just like before.

After spending a few more hours, it came time for Joong Hee and Mi Young to go back to his place. Upon saying their goodbyes, everyone felt slightly disappointed yet their hearts grew more joyous at the same time. After a year of stress and gloom, it's as though a black ominous cloud finally lifted from their collective psyche once and for all.

Upon reaching his place, both Joong Hee and Mi Young felt pure, unadulterated happiness. After opening the door, they walked arm in arm until they sat on the couch. Then, they stayed in their embrace for quite a while longer. It didn't matter if they weren't being overly productive at the moment. After all, it had been a while since they had experienced the bliss that they currently felt. It took some time before Joong Hee finally broke the silence.

"Mi Young-ah. I've been wondering something"

"What's that?"

"How have you managed to keep this place afloat? I mean, are we still with Mark One? How were you able to pay the bills and things like that?"

"Director Choi has kept both of us on. It's true that 'Sign of the Times' had to hire another actor for your role. But, Mr. Choi said he didn't have the heart to let us go with what you were going through. So, he insisted that you and I both get monthly allowances even if we weren't working. He felt it's the least he could do."

"Really? Wow, I'm . . . we're really indebted to Director Choi, aren't we?"

"Yes, indeed. But, let's not worry about that now."

"By the way, thank you"

"For what?"

"For going to see me every day for the last year. Like you said, it had to be torture for you"

As she stared at him, she gave him a quick kiss. "It's Ok. You're my husband – the love of my life. I would do anything for you! Anything. Because I love you!"

"Besides, I seem to remember that you came to visit me when I was sick. My family told me that you didn't leave for hours even though I was asleep. So, I could certainly stay with you every day at the hospital if it meant that you'd be all right"

Upon hearing her words, he felt the urge to kiss her back. Then, they resumed their former loving embrace.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Well, I have an idea" she said.

"What?" She took his hands into hers, and she said, "Let's dance"

"Which song?" he asked.

"No music. It's just us today!" He immediately understood and soon they danced with the same unison and love as their previous dances. After a few more minutes, he leaned in and they shared another kiss as they moved to the groove. The passion of their kisses certainly hadn't diminished with time.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing various things outside. As they walked hand in hand, it felt like they were reestablishing their rhythm as a married couple. As evening neared, they went back home and enjoyed a simple dinner together. Then, they spent the rest of the night watching fun movies.

Finally, the time came for them to go to sleep. There's a saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder. This adage certainly applied to Joong Hee and Mi Young. Without saying a word, they both had the same thought. Having been separated for one long year, they would share a new level of intimacy even for them. They would make each other feel even more special than before. Most importantly, they would hold each other tight and not let go. After all, second chances don't come around often in life. But, for this remarkable couple, tonight was more than just a second chance. It was a new life – a life of hope, a life of promise, and a life of love. And they were in this new life together – for better, for worse, and for keeps.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Without further adieu, here's installment # 16.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 16

People are creatures of habit. Once they settle into a given ritual, that ritual almost becomes a part of who a person is. This explains why habits become so notoriously difficult to break. However, on occasion, events happen that can help someone overcome really bad habits and improve their life in the process.

For Joong Hee, his personality metamorphosis would impress any casual observer. In the past, he would quarrel and insist to the world that he deserved fame and accolades for being an excellent actor. He obtained his starring role on 'Oh My Boss' mostly from his obsequious nature as opposed to his talent. Still, by the time the drama concluded, it became clear that he morphed into a completely different man. The love from his in-laws, and especially Mi Young, helped soften his once hard heart into a loving, caring one. More importantly, his personality went from being self-centered to empathetic.

As far as fame and notoriety, he suddenly found them empty. As he gained recognition from fans for his work on 'Oh My Boss', he found himself growing more uncomfortable with the sudden attention. It reached a point that he wondered if he could ever truly enjoy privacy in his life again. After all, it became tiring for him to wear a mask in public everywhere he went. The press was always looking; it seemed, to associate fake scandals and other tabloid news to him. This explained why he and his wife opted to go overseas for their honeymoon in order to avoid him being recognized. In short, he wondered if his future still belonged in front of the cameras.

His accident offered him an unexpected opportunity to ponder this inner conflict. Although he may have lost consciousness during this time, his unconscious mind still worked under the radar. Upon recovery, he seemed to realize that his missed opportunity with 'Sign of the Times' might have been a blessing in disguise. How? He figured that his career may not rest on doing more dramas but on a slightly different forum. But what forum? Then, one day, he had his answer.

He felt great excitement over a new found possibility. The trick was convincing the right people to make it happen. With that, he made a phone call to someone close and familiar.

"Oh hi, Joong Hee! What's up?" Jung Wan asked.

"Jung Wan, I wanted to know if you're free for lunch today!" Joong Hee responded.

"Yeah, I'm free. Let's meet up later then!"

"Sounds good!"

Later that day, the two brothers-in-law met in a nearby restaurant.

"So, how are you doing? Are you still feeling Ok?" Jung Wan inquired.

"Yeah. Still doing great. No ill effects!" Joong Hee replied.

"That's good. Mi Young's doing well also?"

"She's been terrific as always. How's Hye Young doing?"

"Her practice is getting busier every day, so she's happy about that. But, we're also doing great!"

"That's great to hear, Jung Wan. I'm happy for you!"

"So, what's going on? I know that you didn't call me here to discuss our wives, right?"

"True. I have a business idea that I want to run by you"

"Ok"

"As you know, I was supposed to do a reading for 'Sign of the Times' before I was involved in the accident. I've spent a lot of time lately wondering what I should do next with my career. And my thought is this. Instead of doing more dramas, I want to do a documentary type of program."

"Really? Why are you suddenly not interested in doing any more dramas?" Jung Wan asked in surprise.

"The truth is . . . I've become uncomfortable with the fame that I got from 'Oh My Boss'. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate that the fans liked the story so much and thought well of me and my acting. But, I also feel that I shouldn't be the only one to benefit from all that attention. So, I have this idea for a documentary program."

"What's the idea?"

"A program where I can visit a different place each week. Orphanages, senior homes, small rural hospitals, and any other places like that. I feel that I should use the acclaim I've received as a way to help others"

"That's really different!" Jung Wan mused.

"Also, I want you to help produce this program. I know that you're not happy over there at Gabi. Believe me when I tell you that Mark One is a much better agency to work for. Mi Young and I couldn't be happier to work for them" Joong Hee offered.

"Wow. This is quite a bit to digest!" Jung Wan said.

"I know. That's why I offered lunch today."

"Have you talked with Mark One about this?" Jung Wan asked.

"Not yet."

"What about Mi Young?"

"She doesn't know yet either. You're the only one that I've discussed this idea with so far. What do you think?"

"Joong Hee, I'll be totally honest with you. I really like the idea – the concept. And it is the type of program that I could certainly get excited about doing. But, to leave Gabi for this project, which your bosses haven't even approved yet, probably isn't the wisest career move for me"

"Also, are you really sure this is what you want to do next? You should think carefully. I mean, you worked hard on 'Oh My Boss' to get where you are now. The wrong career move could set you back down again. I would hate to see you lose all the good will you've worked hard to get."

"I understand your concerns, Jung Wan. And I certainly didn't mean that I need a decision right now. But, I would like you to think it over. Of course, you should discuss it with Hye Young as well. Still, I feel strongly enough about this that it's the right decision for me."

"If you can get the green light from Mark One and Mi Young, then I'll definitely consider it."

"That's great. I will let you know what they decide after I've talked it over with them. Thanks again, Jung Wan!" With that, they proceeded to enjoy the rest of their lunch get together.

Once he returned home, he found his beautiful wife sitting on the couch watching TV. Soon, he sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"Where have you been? Did you really let your wife have lunch by herself?" she asked with a cute pout.

"Sorry about that! I actually had lunch with Jung Wan just now."

"Oh really? How's he doing?" she inquired.

"He's doing great. Hye Young too."

"That's good. But, why did you have lunch with him?"

"Business. And that's actually what I want to talk to you about too."

"Ok." Mi Young turned off the TV knowing that he was serious in his request.

"Mi Young-ah. I know that 'Sign of the Times' was supposed to be our initial working assignment together. But, we know what happened with that. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about what I want to do next. And what I've decided may come as a surprise to you. So, please hear me out first"

"Just tell me whatever it is you need to" she reassured him.

"Well, the first decision I've made is that I no longer want to do dramas. In some ways, I felt that missing out on 'Sign of the Times' was a good thing. It helped me figure out what I really want to do now. Mi Young-ah, I want to do a documentary show."

Despite her initial surprise, she continued to listen attentively to his idea.

"I was thinking it would be a weekly program. Every week would see a different place. Orphanages, senior homes, small rural hospitals, and other places like that. I want to put my newfound fame to good use for other people. Also, as my wife and manager, you'd get to join me in visiting all these places. Think of the good that we could do with this kind of program!"

After hearing these words, she immediately understood her husband's vision. She warmed up to the idea. Also, she felt humbled that he felt a different calling for his career and life.

"Joong Hee-shi, I really like the idea. But, have you spoken with Director Choi about this idea?"

"Not yet. I was thinking that you and I could sell him together on the idea. Also, Jung Wan said he'd consider producing this project if we can get the green light from Mark One."

"Really? He'd leave Gabi and join us if they give the green light?"

"Yes. That's why I figured you and I should work together to sell Director Choi on my concept. It'll go well, right? It has to."

"I don't know what Director Choi will say about this. But, I do know what I feel about this!" she said.

"What?"

She leaned in to give a quick peck on his right cheek. She then buried her head lovingly in his chest.

"How did I end up with an amazing man like you?"

"I told you many times. We were meant to be together."

"So, Mi Young-ah. You're really Ok with this? You don't have any regrets about this, do you?"

"No regrets. If this is what you really want, then I'm with you 100% on this. You don't have to worry about that!"

"Thank you!" He offered an appreciation gesture in the form of a long, steady kiss. Within moments, they were expressing their love for each other as only they could do.

"I love you!" Joong Hee said.

"I love you more!" Mi Young responded.

How would Mark One react to Joong Hee's new idea? That's a question to be answered for another day. For right now, they kept their hearts focused on each other. After all, love knows no boundaries. Their love for each other proved stronger than ever. That would carry them through – no matter what the future held.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks to all of you still following this story. Without further adieu, here's installment # 17.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 17

Dreams can leave a lasting impression on us because they seem so real at times. It's as though we're vividly experiencing something at that moment, but we're actually living vicariously in the virtual realm. This familiar feeling would soon impose itself upon Joong Hee. Initially, he slept very peacefully in the serenity of his own bed with Mi Young next to him. Then, suddenly, he dreamt of something that felt so real that he woke up in a haze. In his confusion, he didn't realize that he'd waken up the love of his life with his rustling.

"Joong Hee-shi. Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She smiled and did as he requested. But, Joong Hee found himself unable to follow his own directive. He just stared tranquilly at the ceiling until it was time for both of them to rise.

As they sat down for breakfast, it was clear that the dream left quite a mark on him. He ate his food gingerly all the while looking distracted. After some time, Mi Young realized that something serious was at play with her husband.

"Joong Hee-shi. Are you sure you're all right? You've been really distracted all morning"

"Have I? I'm sorry. I guess I just have something on my mind."

"You guess? I can see that something's on your mind. What is it?"

"Well"

"Tell me. You know that you can tell me anything."

"Well, this is . . . a little strange. Even for me" he said with a slight, sheepish grin.

"Strange or not, I'm still your wife. You really can tell me."

With a quick sigh, he finally divulged what had been bothering him for the last few hours.

"Mi Young-ah. I had a really weird dream. In the dream, I heard a loud, strange voice telling me that someone would come along that would really change my life. I said that being married to a wonderful woman has already done that. The voice then said a stranger would come and provide a new direction not just to my life but yours too." With that, he took a pause to stare at his love. She stared quizzically back at him unsure of where his recollection would lead.

"Anyway, this stranger would be important for our future. And his name is Yoo. I didn't get the first name but his last name is Yoo. How silly is that anyway?" As he finished, he could see that Mi Young's face now displayed a look of utter surprise.

"Joong Hee-shi. It's not silly. It actually reminded me of something"

"What?" She knew that the time had come to explain.

"It happened one day when you were in the hospital. I was sitting on the bench right outside your hospital room, and I just lost it. I felt so worn down by the stress of it all that I started crying. What I didn't know was that a man was sitting on the opposite end of that same bench and noticed me crying."

"He asked me if I was all right and then he introduced himself. He then said a prayer for you not only to recover but live a normal life. He also prayed for me that I would gather strength from this."

She looked at him with a seriousness that served to validate Joong Hee's dream.

"Well, a couple of days after I met this man, you had finally woken up from the coma. And . . . his name was Yoo. Yoo Gil Yong. So, Joong Hee-shi. I don't think your dream is crazy at all"

As he digested the meaning of her words, he felt relief in knowing that his bride didn't find his premonition strange.

"Well, that's a relief. But, I wonder who Gil Yong is. I mean, what does he do?"

"We can find out right now." With that, Mi Young ran over to her laptop and Googled his name. Upon seeing the main results, she suddenly realized just what type of person she'd met in the hospital months before.

"Oh. He's a pastor. His church is on the outskirts of Seoul. Come and look at this!" He soon made his way to look at her computer to decipher the search results.

"You're right. It looks like a big church too"

"I just . . . I just can't believe that I forgot about Pastor Yoo. I mean, he took the time to pray for you and me but I never even thanked him for that!"

"Mi Young-ah. Don't feel guilty. You had a lot on your mind back then. It's understandable."

"Well, I'm glad you had that dream and told me about it. We should go and pay him a visit."

"Ok, we'll do that. Let's finish our breakfast first!"

As they prepared to visit Pastor Yoo, Joong Hee still felt some disbelief that his dream could have any validity to it at all. Moreover, the idea that a total stranger would pray for his well-being made him thankful, if not curious.

It only took about half an hour to drive from their home to the "Light of the World" church. As they got out of the car, they couldn't help but notice how beautiful the church looked in person. They walked hand in hand to the front door which Mi Young knocked on. Within seconds, a young man opened the door.

"Hello" said the man who then bowed. "How may I help you?"

The couple bowed in turn. "We're here to see Pastor Yoo".

"He's occupied at the moment. May I ask what this is about?"

Suddenly, another man came from behind the young man and asked, "Jang Go, who's at the door?"

"It's a couple, Pastor. They say they're here to see you"

As the Pastor keened his gaze at the door, he immediately recognized Mi Young.

"Lee Mi Young. What a surprise! Please come in on. Jang Go, it's Ok." With that, the couple made their way inside the church.

She made a bow before responding. "Hello Pastor Yoo. It's been a long time!"

"Yes, it has. How are things? Is your husband Ok? Is everything Ok?" he asked.

"Yes, Pastor. He's right here in fact"

It was now Joong Hee's turn to offer a bow. "Hello, I'm Ahn Joong Hee! It's an honor to meet you!"

Pastor Yoo looked at Joong Hee with an expression of surprise. "Welcome, Joong Hee! I must say that we don't really see celebrities here in this church! So, the honor's mine as well!"

"That's very kind of you, Pastor!" he said.

"Well, it's great to see the both of you! Let's go in my office!" As they made the walk to Pastor Yoo's office, they marveled at how much more beautiful the church was inside than on the outside. Soon, they arrived at a good sized room fit for a head pastor. He asked that they sit comfortably in the guest chairs across from his.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted us to come here because I remembered how you prayed for my husband and me. In fact, it was a couple of days after your prayer that Joong Hee-shi finally awoke from his coma. I still believe that your prayer made a difference. For that, I'm eternally thankful, Pastor" Mi Young said.

"Me too. I had no idea that a total stranger would even care about my well-being as well as my wife's. I want to thank you too!" Joong Hee added.

"It's no problem at all. I'm just thrilled beyond measure that both of you are Ok now." Pastor Yoo replied.

As he finished, the Pastor noticed that Joong Hee looked a little bit uncomfortable.

"Joong Hee, are you Ok? You look a little uncomfortable"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the irony."

"What irony is that?" Pastor Yoo inquired.

"Well, given the life that I used to live, I just find it ironic that I'm in a church speaking with a pastor. That's all!"

Mi Young then felt compelled to speak. "I kind of feel the same way, Pastor. I'm not really a religious person. So, it's a little uncomfortable for me to be sitting inside here also."

"I understand how both of you can feel that way. And it's perfectly Ok. If you're concerned that I'm going to start proselytizing, then you need not be worried. But I also want to reassure you that you're welcome to come visit here anytime you wish."

"Thank you, Pastor" they both replied.

"So, Joong Hee. What are you working on now? Is there a new drama you're going to be in?" Pastor Yoo asked.

"It's funny. The day of my accident, I was going to a script reading for 'Sign of the Times'. But, I obviously couldn't be on the drama in my condition"

"Oh, so you were originally going to be on 'Sign of the Times'. That's too bad. I think you'd have been an excellent choice!" the Pastor commented.

"Thank you. But, ever since then, I've thought about my future, and I just don't think that dramas really suit me anymore."

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"I was talking with Mi Young about this yesterday. I'm interested in doing a weekly documentary type of program. Imagine me going to a different locale every week. And by locales, I mean places like orphanages, rural hospitals, senior homes, etc."

"Would you be raising money for these places? Or bringing attention?" the Pastor inquired.

"I would hope both. Certainly, the hope would be that viewers would donate money or other things if they feel led to do so. But, I just wanted to use the fame I've gotten from 'Oh My Boss' in a useful way. I'm just not sure if a network is willing to listen to my idea."

With that, Pastor Yoo smiled brightly at the couple. "I really like your idea, Joong Hee. In fact, our church works with a few of these 'locales' that you mention on a regular basis. If you can get this show on the air, then I can give you leads as far as places you can visit."

"Wow! That's great, Pastor. I really appreciate it!"

"Sure. Don't mention it!"

"Thank you so much, Pastor Yoo. We are both so grateful to you. You've already done so much for us." Mi Young said.

"Oh, that's not so. But, thank you both for your kind words. By the way, are you going to meet with someone about this proposed television program?"

"We're meeting with my new agency tomorrow" Joong Hee replied.

"Well, I'm confident that it will go well. In any event, why don't I say a prayer for you two" he then offered a prayer to God that the show would be realized and would help to shine a light on good people doing great work around the country. As he finished, both Joong Hee and Mi Young couldn't help but feel confident about the likelihood of Joong Hee's dream becoming reality.

"Well, we should get going. But, it's been wonderful to be here, Pastor Yoo. I'm so glad that we came!" Mi Young beamed.

"Yes, it's been such a pleasure meeting you, Pastor. And thank you again for everything!" Joong Hee offered.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm delighted that the both of you came today. Remember, my door is always open. Let me know how I can be of help for you going forth!" Soon, they made their final goodbye and started heading home.

As they left the church, they looked at each other with knowing glances. Suddenly, things seemed to be on the upswing for both of them. Little did they know that it wouldn't be the last time that they'd set foot in the "Light of the World" church. However, they did understand that Pastor Yoo was indeed a stranger that would change their lives. If only they knew how true this statement was. Then, they'd truly appreciate the power, and impact, of a dream – no matter how strange.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks to all of you still following this story. Without further adieu, here's installment # 18.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 18

The next morning saw Joong Hee wake up feeling more refreshed. After all, he had no strange dream to interrupt his sleep this time. But, he realized that today was an important day – he and Mi Young were scheduled to meet with Director Choi. As he got up out of bed, he went into the bathroom to wash up. Upon completing the mundane ritual, he spotted his wife in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Per usual, he waited until it was safe before he enveloped her in one of his back hugs. Despite the numerous times he did this, Mi Young still never tired of it. In fact, it became something she looked forward to each morning.

"Good morning, my beautiful bride!"

"Good morning, my handsome husband! Breakfast is almost ready! Just hold on for a few!" she beamed.

"No problem. Take your time." With that, he sat in his dining room chair and took the opportunity to stare lovingly at his wife. As promised, she served a simple breakfast of eggs, sausages and toast. After enjoying their morning meal, they prepared for their latest outing. Soon, they were in the car heading for Mark One's studio.

As they arrived at the studio, they couldn't help but feel mixed emotions. After all, this was the first time that they'd set foot in there since Joong Hee's accident. Also, the project that they had in mind may not go over well with the Mark One brass. Still, they put on a brave face, got out of the car, and walked hand in hand inside.

As they made their way around, they were bombarded with well wishes and welcomes from their colleagues. They couldn't help but feel thankful for the support and goodwill they were receiving. Soon, they made their way inside Director Choi's office. He received them warmly and had them sit in the visitors' couch for good measure.

"Well, Joong Hee. Again, it's a real shame that you couldn't get to do 'Sign of the Times'. But, I hear that there are a couple of dramas currently in production that might be great fits for you." Director Choi started.

"Director Choi, before you go any further, I have something I want to tell you" Joong Hee implored.

"Ok. What is it?"

"I really have no desire to do dramas anymore. But, I have an idea for a program that I'm really excited about!"

"Ok. Let's hear your idea." Director Choi said in total surprise.

"I'd like to do a weekly documentary program. I'd be visiting a different site every week – places like orphanages, senior homes, and rural hospitals. I want to highlight some good people doing wonderful things in our country. What do you think?"

At first, Director Choi just sat in complete shock. But, after hearing Joong Hee's idea, he found himself intrigued and then amenable to what Joong Hee suggested.

"Wow. This is quite a change. But, I like it. I like it a lot! In fact, I'm going to present the idea to some of the networks. But, Joong Hee, are you really sure that this is what you want? The TV audience may have a hard time reconciling you hosting a documentary instead of starring in a drama"

"Yes I'm sure, Director Choi. I had an amazing run with 'Oh My Boss'. But, it's time to turn that good fortune to better use. Besides, my wife will be with me every step of the way"

"Indeed. Are you excited about this too, Mi Young?"

"Yes, I am. I really hope the idea gets a shot!" she said.

"Well, again, I'll pitch the idea with my friends at the networks. Then, I'll let you know what comes from it. In any case, it's great seeing you both healthy and happy. I hope to call you with some great news" With that, the couple said their farewells to Director Choi and returned home to await word.

It seemed like an eternity, but it only took a couple of days before Director Choi gave Joong Hee a call.

"Hello Director Choi! So, did you hear back from the networks?"

"Yes. That's why I'm calling. Congratulations, Joong Hee! KBN has agreed to pick up on your idea. We have a show!"

"Really?! Seriously?!"

"Yes, it's true. As soon as they can get a team in place, filming can start in a few weeks"

"That's great news, Director Choi! Thanks for the call. Talk to you later!" Soon, he and Mi Young jumped up and down in pure excitement. They couldn't believe that their idea would soon become a reality.

"This is wonderful! I'm so happy right now, Joong Hee-shi!"

"Me too!"

"So, are you going to call Jung Wan?"

"Ah, that's right! I need to call him and Pastor Yoo. We need to get all of our ducks in a row as quickly as possible"

He first called Jung Wan and told him the great news. As expected, Jung Wan happily agreed to leave Gabi and sign on with Mark One. As far as Pastor Yoo was concerned, he came up with a list of places which he emailed to Joong Hee. With these resources along with Mark One's full support, a new show launched on KBN TV within a matter of weeks.

"Hello, I'm Ahn Joong Hee. And this is 'Helping Hands, Helping Hearts'. This is a weekly program that will shine a spotlight on those who are doing great work for others in this country. Whether it's a nursing home, a blood bank center, or an orphanage right here in Daegu, we want to show humanity at its very best. It should be a fun journey. I'll hope you'll join me for the ride!" With that snappy introduction, Joong Hee began his first foray into documentary television.

As he spent time talking with the orphanage director, some volunteers, and even some orphans themselves, it was readily apparent that Joong Hee was in his element. He looked like a natural when it came to interacting with the various individuals involved. Yes, some of this could be attributed to television editing, but the reality was that his newfound empathy projected well on screen. In short, he looked and felt happy.

Behind the scenes, Mi Young performed her role as his manager flawlessly. She seemed to pick up right where she left off when she managed Joong Hee on 'Oh My Boss'. As she watched her husband play the role of TV host with ease, her smile grew with each passing minute. She couldn't be more proud of him even if he became President of Korea.

"That will wrap up this first episode here in Daegu. I hope you'll join us next week at this time for 'Helping Hands, Helping Hearts'. I'm Ahn Joong Hee. Good bye!" With that, episode 1 of the program came to its conclusion.

"Cut! Wrap! Great work, Joong Hee!" shouted the director. He let out a deep breath in relief. Although he looked like he was in command, he actually had considerable butterflies in his stomach the whole episode. Soon, the entire crew came out to greet and congratulate him on the great work he did. Finally, Mi Young joined the crew.

"You were amazing! That was a great show!" she beamed with pride.

"Really? I was so nervous. I wasn't sure that I'd make it through!" he confessed.

"Well, you did it. I can't wait to see how next week will be."

"Awesome work, Joong Hee! I really had no idea that you had this in you!" Jung Wan offered his personal congratulations.

"Thank you, Jung Wan. I'm really glad that you're working with me. You're doing a great job too!"

Korean viewers also seemed to like the new role for Joong Hee as the program finished first in its time slot. It seemed too good to be true. Once again, Ahn Joong Hee was on top of the world.

"Hello, I'm Ahn Joong Hee. And this is 'Helping Hands, Helping Hearts'. This week we're in Incheon visiting a nursing home. We're about to meet some remarkable people. Here we go!" He displayed his relatability to people of all ages as he highlighted the elderly and their caretakers with an honest dignity. With him as host, the program possessed a great balance of charm and reality at the same time. With two episodes completed, the show was already a ratings hit as the audience couldn't get enough. More importantly, they extended their appreciation in the form of monetary and other types of donations.

Joong Hee's stature within Mark One grew with each successive episode. The feedback on social media was overwhelmingly positive. His colleagues gained more respect for him with each passing day. Most importantly, he was a huge hit in the Lee household. It seemed that Grandma and Mrs. Lee, in particular, really enjoyed his star turn. He could scarcely believe the accolades pouring in for him.

Mi Young could scarcely believe it either. She marveled that she was looking at the same man that once barged into Gabi's studio and demanded a role in a drama. Thanks to her experience, she found it much easier to manage Joong Hee now. Consequently, she got to witness firsthand a quality TV program being put together week after week. Also, she truly enjoyed meeting all of the people highlighted on the show. It made her appreciate the life she had that much more.

As the program grew in popularity, Joong Hee's popularity also rose in direct correlation. Although he was flattered by the constant requests for interviews and extra appearances, he still did his best to keep his life private as much as possible. How ironic was it that he quit dramas because of his acclaim from 'Oh My Boss' – only to find even more acclaim from 'Helping Hands, Helping Hearts'?

A quick glance at the calendar alerted Joong Hee to a significant occasion coming up. It would be his 2nd wedding anniversary in a couple of days. However, it would be the first anniversary that he could actually enjoy with Mi Young since he was in no condition to celebrate his actual 1st anniversary. He pondered how he would commemorate the special day. After much consideration, he settled on an option that, while not original, would still thrill his wife. It had to be a day that they would never forget.

A couple of days passed by. As he woke up on his anniversary day, he felt an extra jolt of happiness in his spirit. He knew that Mi Young shared his sentiment. After they finished their breakfast, they sat next to each other on the couch. After a few moments, they both said with their uncanny synchronicity.

"Happy anniversary! I've got a surprise for you! You first!" After laughing also in unison, they agreed to let Joong Hee go first.

"Mi Young-ah. Don't make any plans for tonight. I've booked reservations at the JoonMinBak again."

"Really? You mean the whole restaurant?" Mi Young asked.

"Of course. I only want the best for us on our special day. Happy anniversary, sweetheart!"

She gave him a quick kiss in appreciation. Then, it was her turn.

"Joong Hee-shi. I've got something for you too. And I think it's even bigger than your surprise." she teased.

"Really? How is that possible?"

"Well, I think it is. It's good that you're sitting down for this."

"Now you've really got me curious. What's your surprise?"

After a quick breath, she steadied herself.

"Joong Hee-shi."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Indeed, it was fast becoming a day they'd never forget.

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Without further adieu, here's installment # 19.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 19

"Pregnant?" Joong Hee asked incredulously. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes!"

"You're . . . we're having a baby. We're having a baby!"

"Yes, Joong Hee-shi. We're having a baby!"

They could no longer contain their excitement as they hugged and kissed in sheer ecstasy. Then, in a moment of cute naiveté, he recoiled as if he wasn't supposed to embrace her anymore.

"Wait. I'm not . . . I'm not hurting the baby, am I?" he asked.

"No, silly! It will be at least a few more weeks before that's possible" she said with a laugh.

"Whew! That's good." As if to emphasize the point, he spoke over Mi Young's belly.

"Baby. This is your dad. I want you to know that I'm going to take even better care of your mom from now on. Daddy knows that Mommy really needs me!"

"What am I going to do with you?" she still found his behavior quite amusing.

"Love me like you always do!" he smiled back.

She playfully landed a light slap to his cheek. After another kiss, they pondered what they needed to do next.

"We should let my family know. They'll be thrilled." Mi Young mused.

"We should also let Director Choi know also" Joong Hee replied.

"No! Joong Hee-shi. Don't tell him. Don't let the agency know yet!" she had a sudden nervousness in her voice.

"Why not?"

"I'm just thinking about Yoo Joo. I'm not sure you realize just how bad Gabi treated her when she was pregnant. Now, I'm not suggesting that Mark One is as bad as Gabi. But, it's not like they offer comprehensive maternal leave either. Once they find out, they're bound to start treating me differently" she said whimsically.

"Well, you're right. I didn't know that they treated Ms. Kim quite that bad. But, Mi Young-ah. I actually think Director Choi is different. I really feel he'll understand if we tell him. Besides, it's not like you can hide it from them forever" he said.

"Can you at least not tell them right now? Besides, I want to enjoy this feeling before I start experiencing all the symptoms"

Seeing her face and how much thought she gave to her request, he nodded his head in acquiescence. She then promptly laid her head on his chest, and they spent their anniversary enjoying their newfound blessing along with another fine dinner.

As expected, Mi Young's family was ecstatic about the news. Over the next few months, they took turns making visits in an attempt to make Mi Young feel as comfortable as possible. Indeed, there would be no shortage of love for the soon to be newborn.

As far as work was concerned, the show maintained the # 1 ranking in its time slot. It's as though viewers were slowly forgetting that Joong Hee once made his name as an idol turned actor. They really enjoyed his stature as TV host. KBN and Mark One also enjoyed going along for the ride.

Meanwhile, Mi Young continued to do her job dutifully. However, she was certainly not immune to normal pregnancy issues. On more than one occasion, she displayed the classic symptoms of morning sickness, crankiness, and strange food cravings. It didn't take long for her colleagues to put two and two together. So, one day, she and Joong Hee found themselves in Director Choi's office. He felt blindsided by the news.

"Mi Young. Tell me the truth. How many months along are you?"

"I'm about 6 months along, Director Choi." she said with embarrassment.

"So, you've known about this for at least a few months now, and you didn't tell me?" It wasn't so much anger as disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry! The reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid that you and the rest of our colleagues would start treating me differently, and I didn't want to add that burden. Joong Hee-shi wanted to tell you from the beginning, but I stopped him. So, please forgive me Director Choi! I didn't mean to mislead you at all. Please!"

He looked at the two of them with a tinge of disappointment but mostly understanding.

"Well, as long as you can handle your work, then I'll let you continue on. But, the closer you are to your due date, then I'm not going to let you work. You need to take care of yourself and your baby. Understand?" Director Choi said.

"Yes."

"Good. So, for now, let's get back to work!" With that, Mi Young and Joong Hee continued to work as best they could.

As her due date neared, the excitement level rose exponentially for both of them. They even experienced one false alarm as they rushed to the hospital only to realize that they were still a little too early. Joong Hee had gotten plenty of training on what to do when the big day arrived.

It's quite a scene when a couple rushes off to a hospital because a baby is on its way. Joong Hee managed to drive to the hospital entrance in record time as they eventually rushed their way to the delivery room. Even though he thought he was mentally prepared, the reality was that he was truly unprepared for what was to come.

The fact that her delivery was painful comes as no surprise to anyone. However, this delivery felt different somehow. Despite no obvious outward signs, Joong Hee sensed that something wasn't quite right. Soon, Mi Young kept screaming in pain. But, instead of the usual reassuring instructions, the doctor and nurses were suddenly yelling in a panicked tone. Eventually, the doctor had to tell Joong Hee to temporarily leave the room. Despite his initial protests, he was escorted out of the room.

His head was spinning in confusion and worry. The long delay outside the delivery room only served to heighten his fears. After a few more minutes, the doctor finally stepped outside to speak with him.

"What's wrong, doctor? Is Mi Young-ah Ok? How about the baby?"

"Your wife had some problems initially, but she's all right now. She's resting"

"That's a relief. What about the baby? Is the baby Ok?"

At first, the doctor couldn't speak. Joong Hee suddenly didn't like the vibes he was getting.

"Is the baby Ok, doctor?" he asked again.

"I . . . I'm sorry. The baby didn't make it. We did everything we could to save, but we couldn't. I'm so . . . so sorry! But, you can see your wife now." With that, the doctor made his way back into the room.

Joong Hee suddenly felt his legs give way under him. He couldn't process what he just heard. On the one hand, he felt relieved that Mi Young was physically Ok. But, his heart ached at the thought of not being able to see his baby . . . ever, to say nothing of the simultaneous pain she'd be feeling. It's through this lens that he slowly got back on his feet and trod dazedly into the room.

As he approached the bed, he could see her forlorn face. Upon seeing him, the tears started falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Joong Hee-shi. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize, sweetie. Of course it's not your fault. You have no reason to be sorry!"

"Joong Hee-shi!" They spent the next few minutes holding each other and sharing tears of sorrow.

When she received her discharge from the hospital, they left feeling quite somber. They made their way to the car and all the way back home without saying a word. As they approached the couch, Joong Hee didn't know what to do or say next. So, he tried to hold her. But, she wasn't so easily consoled. He attempted a second time, only for Mi Young to escape his grasp a second time.

"Mi Young-ah. Is there anything you need right now? Just tell me" he pleaded.

"I . . . I just want to be left alone for a while. That's all." Although he felt sad at her words, he could certainly understand how awful she'd be feeling at that moment. So, he gingerly rubbed her arm and told her that he'd go for a brief walk but that he'd be back. With that, he went out to get some fresh air.

As he went outside, he knew that his in-laws needed to know what happened. Although he really didn't want to be the bearer of such awful news, he realized that he had no alternative. With a huge sigh, he called his father and mother-in-law to tell them. Despite their shock and sadness, they also wanted to make sure that he was Ok. He told them he was hanging in there as best he could. Soon, they spread the word to the rest of the family. After some more minutes alone with his thoughts, he made his way back home.

As he entered his apartment, he could see Mi Young's expression grow icy towards him.

"You called my parents?! You told them without letting me know?! Why would you do that?!" she exclaimed.

"Mi Young-ah. Please calm down. They're supposed to know what happened"

"I just can't believe that you told them. I'm the one that's supposed to do that! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm really sorry, sweetie. I do understand that you're upset too because of what happened. I'm not even pretending that my pain can be worse than yours because it's not. But, I'm still hurting too."

"You know what! Just go. Do something. Anything. I really don't want to see you right now!"

"But, Mi Young-ah!"

"Now!" Despite his shock at her current state, he decided it would be best to leave the situation.

He pondered where he should go. He thought about visiting his in-laws but that would only accentuate the current problems at home. It only took a few moments to decide on his next destination. After a relatively short drive, he found himself at the "Light of the World" church. After all, Pastor Yoo said that he and Mi Young were welcome there any time.

"Hello, Joong Hee. This is a surprise! Please come in!" Pastor Yoo said.

"It's great to see you again, Pastor!" Soon, they entered his office. As soon as they got seated, they continued their conversation.

"So, Joong Hee. What brings you here today?" Pastor Yoo asked.

"I really need your help, Pastor! I'm in a bad way, and I don't know what to do!"

"Ok. Why don't you tell me what's going on. From the beginning."

Pastor Yoo patiently listened as Joong Hee told him of his circumstances in excruciatingly painful detail. Once he finished, it was all the Pastor could do to offer comfort to his guest.

"Joong Hee. I'm so, so sorry for your loss. I'm also so sorry for Mi Young as well. I can't imagine how the two of you must be feeling right now!"

"I can understand Mi Young-ah being upset. But, doesn't she know that I'm only trying to be of help?"

"Yes, she does. I can assure you of that, Joong Hee. But, at the moment, you're wise to give her some space. But, you're also doing the right thing in offering her comfort however you can"

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, Pastor. But, I can't help but wonder something."

"What's that?"

"Is God mad at us? Is God mad at me about something? Is He punishing me for past sins through my wife's miscarriage? Why am I going through this?"

The Pastor calmly and steadily offered his response. "Only God knows why this happened. But, if you're asking for my view, I don't believe that this tragedy is God's way of punishing you. Sadly, miscarriages happen all the time. Just because we don't understand why something happened doesn't mean that there's no reason. It just means we can't know why"

"But, I do believe that if it's His will, then you and Mi Young will have a child someday. So, I would encourage the two of you to try again when the time feels right. But, for right now, just be there for here. In the meantime, I'll pray for the both of you." He offered a prayer for them to have a child if it's meant to be and for their hearts to begin the healing process soon. After spending some more time discussing the matter, Joong Hee took his leave. The Pastor also encouraged Mi Young to see him when she felt better. Joong Hee thanked him for his help, kind words, and prayer.

As he got home, he wasn't sure if his wife's countenance improved at all. Thankfully for him, he received a much more positive response than before. As soon as he got inside, Mi Young went running towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Joong Hee-shi. I'm so sorry for being so mean to you before! I didn't mean it! I was just so upset! Please forgive me!"

"Don't apologize, sweetie! You've been through so much. I need to do a better job of comforting you."

"You're always a comfort to me. That's why I love you so."

"Does this mean you're starting to feel better?"

"A little. It will take time"

"That's fine. Take all the time you need. I'm here, Ok?"

"Thank you, Joong Hee-shi. Thank you!"

As they continued to hold each other tight, their love served as a reminder that every storm, no matter how fierce, eventually comes to an end. The rainbow that inevitably follows acts as a perfect symbol for their enduring love. Somehow, someway, they'd weather this storm together because love truly rules the day. 

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Without further adieu, here's installment # 20.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 20

The next few days served as a time of reflection and rest for both Joong Hee and Mi Young. First, they paid a visit to her family's house. As expected, everyone sought to provide comfort and solace to aid them during their time of grief. Each family member made it a point to make their lives easier however they could. In particular, Jun Young and Yoo Joo offered them the most prescient advice on how to handle their tragedy since they understood perfectly what Joong Hee and Mi Young experienced at the moment. As usual, both were incredibly thankful for the love of family.

Their return to work was meant to serve as a welcome distraction from their situation. Initially, their appearance created confusion since the original plan was for them to take some off to be with their newborn. Upon explaining the situation, their colleagues extended the same expressions of solace and comfort as Mi Young's family had. Within a couple of days, they were doing their usual duties in putting together a new episode of 'Helping Hands, Helping Hearts'.

At first, it seemed that Joong Hee and Mi Young readjusted to their roles with minimal effort. However, the specter of heartbreak can suddenly appear at any time. On one occasion, Mi Young was suddenly overcome by the memory of her miscarriage. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop herself from crying for a minute or two. Thankfully, her husband was completely unaware of her breakdown. However, that didn't mean that he was immune himself.

For Joong Hee, he was determined to throw himself into his work. But, like his wife, he also experienced a sudden surge of heartache at the worst possible time – during the taping of an episode.

"So, let's speak with some of the caretakers here. As we know . . . as we know". He then seemed to lose his words. He shook his head sorrowfully and said to the crew, "I'm sorry. I need a moment. Let's take a break, please!" With that, he turned and walked away to a private area to briefly mourn for the loss of his baby. Upon seeing him in agony, Mi Young ran to him and comforted him as best as she could. Such was the goodwill he had established among his colleagues that they not only understood his predicament, but they were able to make the necessary edits to complete the episode.

It was understandable that both would never forget what happened. Still, they also agreed that they needed to cope with their situation better than they were currently. So, they turned to a now familiar, friendly presence to aid them in their plight – Pastor Yoo.

"Mi Young. Joong Hee. It's great to see both of you! Come in please!" Pastor Yoo welcomed them again to his church. Then, they went into his office.

"How are you doing, Mi Young? I want to offer my condolences to you. How are you feeling now?"

"Thank you, Pastor. I'm hanging in there! It's still not easy, but I'm managing"

"I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. But, it's great to know that you're managing. How about you, Joong Hee? Are you feeling better than last time?"

"Perhaps a little. Like Mi Young-ah, I'm still managing."

"That's still a good sign. Any step forward is a good step at this point. I just want to repeat that I'm really sorry for your loss. I wish that I knew why this happened just like you. But, since I don't, the next best thing I can do is to offer to help you however I can. I hope you know that you're not alone in this!"

"Thank you! That means a lot!"

"I have a hunch. And it's just a hunch, so please take this for what it's worth. But, I believe that you will be parents in due time. As much as you thought it would be now, I'm feeling that it will happen. I also know that any child would be blessed to have the two of you as parents."

They truly appreciated the kind words and sentiments that Pastor Yoo offered. They found themselves so speechless that they simply nodded their heads collaboratively in appreciation.

"By the way, I've been watching your program, and I have to say that you're doing an excellent job with hosting it. It's actually my favorite program by far"

"Thank you, Pastor! I'm flattered!" Joong Hee said.

"Absolutely. I look forward to watching it every week."

"I'm glad you really like the show, Pastor" Mi Young said.

"No problem. While I have you both here, let's pray for a moment." He then prayed that they would continue to find strength during this difficult time, that they would be parents if it's preordained, and for them to continue their great work with the program. Though they wished they could've stayed for a while longer, they knew that they had to go home. So, they thanked the Pastor again for his prayers and advice, and he thanked them for earning their trust.

A few weeks passed by. They were preparing for a new episode at an orphanage in Busan. As part of the preparatory work, Joong Hee spoke with the orphanage director and some other workers. He then got to meet some of the orphans themselves. Although all of the orphans had an innocence that came with youth, he couldn't help but notice one particular young lady whose childlike expression masked the pain of loneliness and isolation that became part of her being. He then tried to break the ice with her in his own friendly way.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

Her reticence was understandable given the circumstances. Thankfully, a boy standing next to her divulged her secret.

"Her name's Yong Joo." he said with a grin.

"Yong Joo. That's a pretty name. How old are you?" he asked her.

Yong Joo still refused to speak to him. Once again, the boy came to the rescue.

"She's 3 years old!" he offered proudly.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Yong Joo! Bye bye!" Although she just stared at him, he couldn't help but feel his heart melt from meeting her.

He finished filming the episode at the orphanage with no problems. He had truly become a master of his craft. As the filming wrapped up, he found Mi Young waiting nearby. She congratulated him on another great episode. Still, he came away with a different feeling after completing this particular installment.

He had truly become attached to Yong Joo. He knew that she, like the other orphans, deserved to be part of a loving home somewhere. He was convinced that she would be perfect for him and Mi Young to raise as their own. Still, he also felt apprehensive since he didn't know how his wife would react to the idea. So, he held his tongue until they got home later that evening.

"Mi Young-ah. I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What is it, Joong Hee-shi?"

"When we were at the orphanage, I got to meet some of the orphans. There's one girl in particular that really caught my eye. Her name is Yong Joo, and she's 3 years old. She's really an adorable girl."

"That's nice. But what does that have to do with us?"

"I've been thinking. Mi Young-ah, I think that she'd be the perfect child for us to raise. What do you think about adopting her?"

Her surprise at his question prevented her from saying anything for a few minutes. Eventually, she managed to formulate a response.

"Joong Hee-shi. I'm sure that Yong Joo is an adorable girl. But adoption? That's a very big step."

"I know. That's why I'm hoping that you'd be willing to come with me back to the orphanage and meet her. I know that you'll fall in love in her like I have" he said.

Seeing how strongly he felt about this, she knew that she really had no alternative. With a brief sigh, she said, "Ok. I'll meet with her. But, Joong Hee-shi. I'm not promising that we're adopting her. But, I will go with you to the orphanage"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek in appreciation.

"Thank you! You won't be sorry, Mi Young-ah"

The next day found Joong Hee and Mi Young back at the Busan orphanage. The director was pleasantly surprised that they had returned to visit.

"Hello! This is quite the surprise. What brings you two back here?" the director asked.

"We were wondering if we can see Yong Joo" he said.

"Of course. Please follow me!" the director replied.

They made their way inside. The director brought Yong Joo into the room where she stood face to face with both Joong Hee and Mi Young. Almost immediately, Mi Young could see why her husband was enamored of this young girl.

"Hi. Is your name Yong Joo?" Mi Young asked. Though still reticent, Yong Joo did nod her head affirmatively to her.

"It's very nice to meet you. I have something for you." She offered the girl a piece of candy which was warmly received. Upon devouring the sweet snack, Yong Joo smiled brightly at Mi Young. Not surprisingly, Mi Young's heart started to melt as well. Suddenly, she shared the same thought as her husband.

"Yong Joo, I know that it's not easy living here. But, ajjushi and I want to visit you more in the future. Is that Ok?" Yong Joo happily nodded her head again.

"Well, it's settled then. We'll come back to see you again! Until next time, you take good care. Promise?"

"Bye bye, Yong Joo. We'll see you again!" Joong Hee seconded. Yong Joo then waved to both of them with a big smile on her face.

As they bid farewell to the girl, Joong Hee and Mi Young spoke with the director in private.

"She's quite a special girl, isn't she?" the director asked.

"Yes she is. Right, Mi Young-ah?"

"Now I know what you see in her, Joong Hee-shi. Director, we are interested in adopting Yong Joo" Mi Young said.

"That's wonderful. But, are you both sure about this? You're no doubt aware of the requirements?"

"Yes we are. We're still very interested in adopting her" Joong Hee said.

"Well, in that case, let's see about getting the process started." The orphanage had them fill out extensive paperwork and also worked with social services to make sure that Joong Hee and Mi Young were fit as adoptive parents. The entire process did take some time. However, upon satisfactorily meeting all requirements, they were free to bring Yong Joo home.

As she took one last glance at the only place she knew as home, Yong Joo felt mixed emotions about leaving the orphanage. On the one hand, she still hadn't established a super strong bond with her new parents yet. On the other hand, she understood that she would have a chance at a better life. With these contrasting thoughts in tow, she walked hand in hand with her new mom and dad towards her new abode.

As they went inside their home, Yong Joo marveled at how nice the place was, especially when compared with what she'd been used to living in. She noticed one particular area that was set aside as a play area filled with toys, games, and books. As she naturally gravitated towards the new fun zone, she started smiling and laughing like any other happy, carefree 3 year old. Joong Hee and Mi Young couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her. As the three of them continued bonding, it looked to the casual observer that they were starting to act as a natural family. They would spend the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Yong Joo grew tired and managed to fall asleep.

As they watched her enjoy peaceful slumber, Joong Hee and Mi Young finally had a moment to be together – just the two of them. As they warmly embraced, they couldn't know everything that would unfold in their future. However, they were certain that they were meant to be parents and their prayer of having a child to raise had indeed been answered. It was pure happiness for each of them to add a new title to their names – mom and dad. How could life get any better than this?

A/N: As usual, any and all reviews are welcome!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This is the final chapter for this story. I want to thank each and every one of you that have been with me from the first chapter until now. This is the most fun I've had in writing fanfiction. It was challenging sometimes, but it was worth it because of you. I hope that you've enjoyed reading it just as much, if not more. It's been a great journey. So, one final time - here's installment # 21.

 **Love Conquers All Ways**

Chapter 21

"Yong Joo. Are you ready yet?" Mi Young asked.

"Yes, mom! I just need to get my backpack."

"Ok. Hurry. The bus will be here pretty soon!"

After a few moments, a young lady emerged in a classic school uniform with a bumblebee designed backpack on her shoulders. With a ready smile, Yong Joo certainly looked like someone ready to tackle a new challenge.

"Wow! My princess is looking really sharp today! Are you sure you're ready for your first day of school?" Joong Hee asked.

"Yes, daddy!" Yong Joo said with a slight giggle.

"Ok then. Let's get you to the bus stop." Mi Young replied.

"Daddy, Mom, you don't need to take me to the bus stop. I'm a big girl now!" she pleaded.

"Oh, so being 6 years old makes you a big girl now, huh?" Joong Hee inquired.

"Yes. I can go by myself." Young Joo insisted.

"When you're older. Today, you're stuck with us" Mi Young said. With that, the trio made their way hand in hand to the bus stop which wasn't too far away. They seemed to make great time because they arrived just about the same time as the bus. Just before Yong Joo boarded, her parents left her with some final words of wisdom.

"Have fun today. Don't be nervous. Meet new friends" Mi Young offered.

"Listen to the teacher. If you have any problems, you can always call us" Joong Hee seconded.

"I know. Bye, Mom. Bye, Daddy!" She found a seat next to a window where she could clearly see them. As the bus pulled away, the trio exchanged waves of love as Yong Joo embarked on her first day of school.

Mi Young and Joong Hee could only marvel at how much their daughter had grown up. Her initial shyness had long since vanished once she experienced the love of family for the first time. She also proved to be a highly intelligent girl for her age with a deep, natural curiosity for life. Most importantly, her behavior was exemplary as she rarely, if ever, gave them any major trouble. They couldn't help but feel blessed that this same little girl was now their child.

Of course, it wasn't just Yong Joo that had changed the last few years. Both Joong Hee and Mi Young shared a life altering experience – they had become Christians. In fact, Joong Hee ended up going to seminary and eventually became an associate pastor in the "Light of the World" church working alongside Pastor Yoo. Meanwhile, Mi Young worked as part of the church staff. As part of this transformation, Joong Hee decided to step down as host of his popular hit show, "Helping Hands, Helping Hearts". Although the show continued to air with a different host, it was clear that the viewers still connected strongly with Joong Hee. Somehow, he didn't seem to mind moving away from the small screen in order to focus on work with the church.

As they made their way back home, they were cheerful not only about their daughter but also because of a special gathering later that day.

"Are you really excited, Mi Young-ah?"

"Of course. It's always great to see our family!" she beamed.

"Well, we should slowly get ready."

Within a matter of hours, Joong Hee and Mi Young exited their home and traveled to a restaurant where they would meet the rest of the family. Mr. and Mrs. Lee had recently decided that it was finally time to close "Father's Snack Shop" and enjoy retirement. As part of the celebration, all of the children wanted to take the remarkable couple out for a special lunch to launch their new life forward.

As they entered the restaurant, they could see that everyone else was already present. Soon, the warm greetings began in earnest. Success is truly contagious as it seemed to land on every member of the family in some small way.

Uncle Young Shik and Aunt Bo Mi opened their own pizza restaurant with some secondary funding. Thanks to their unique recipes, the shop grew more popular by the day. Mi Na enrolled in the university studying applied mathematics. All the while, Grandma watched with pride as she continued to be a welcome presence in the home.

The siblings also enjoyed great success. Jun Young received a promotion and became manager of the same department in which he once started out as a clerk. Yoo Joo started her own entertainment agency thanks to her eye for fashion. Hye Young's law practice grew by leaps and bounds as she established herself as one of Korea's finest lawyers. Jung Wan stayed on with Mark One as a contributor to various projects. Ra Young became a manager in the Sales and Marketing team at Good Base Inc. while her husband, Cheol Soo, successfully integrated soccer and athletics with the company. In all, everyone seemed happy in finding their calling.

"So, was Yong Joo feeling nervous this morning?" Hye Young asked.

"Not at all! She seemed to be embarrassed by us taking her to the bus stop." Mi Young said with a laugh.

"That's because you two spoil her so much!" Jun Young offered.

"We don't spoil her at all. What are you talking about?" Joong Hee inquired.

"You don't, huh? Then why do you keep calling her 'Princess'?" Jung Wan asked.

"Oh, leave them alone. I think the way they raise Yong Joo is cute!" Ra Young retorted.

"I know. It's better to love too much than not enough." Yoo Joo said.

"We think Yong Joo has turned out very well. We're happy." Mi Young replied.

"That's right. She's a precious little girl. I'm just so pleased that I can be her grandmother" Grandma said.

"Well, if she ever needs help with math, she can always ask Mi Na here!" Uncle Young Shik offered.

"I don't think she'll need help. She's a smart one herself!" Aunt Bo Mi said.

"If she's any smarter, then she'll be taking classes with me" Mi Na said to a chorus of laughter.

Once the laughter subsided, Mr. Lee took the opportunity to speak.

"I want to thank all of you for planning this lunch for Young Shil and me. I never thought that I'd ever retire, but I'm warming to the idea more and more. I'm so glad that she talked me into doing this."

"That's right! What would you do without me?" Mrs. Lee retorted with a grin.

"So, Mom and Dad, where are you off to?" Mi Young asked.

"We're not sure yet. But, we're thinking that it will require a pretty good drive." Mr. Lee answered.

"Seeing that your father needs more work on his driving, it may not be that far after all!" Mrs. Lee said as the family laughed some more. As the lunch progressed, it became clear that the love of family spreads thick no matter where they gather. Although they would've liked to remain together a while longer, the unmerciful demands of schedule forced them to say goodbye as each couple went their own way.

For Joong Hee and Mi Young, this meant being home in time to meet Yong Joo when the bus came to drop her off. As they stood at the bus stop, they could see the familiar vehicle making its way towards them. Soon, Yong Joo emerged from the bus into the waiting arms of her parents. After they thanked the bus driver, they turned their way homebound.

"So, how was your first day?" Mi Young asked her daughter.

"Fine!" Yong Joo replied.

"What did you do?" Joong Hee asked.

"Not too much. I met my new classmates. We learned how to write our names. We played. We ate lunch. And I made some new friends" Yong Joo said with great pride.

"That sounds like a full day! Let's see what kind of snacks we have for our schoolgirl!" Mi Young wondered.

As the day turned to night, they spent some quality family time just talking about the day. Yong Joo's blossoming curiosity sparked great discussions between the three of them. Their current conversation fully captured their attention that they didn't realize at first that it was already past Yong Joo's bedtime. Despite her protests, she soon found herself happily in dreamland. With that, the happy couple decided to have a conversation of their own.

"Joong Hee-shi"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you"

"Ok. I'm listening."

"I didn't want to say this in front of the whole family because I wanted you to know first."

"Know what?"

"Joong Hee-shi"

"Yes, Mi Young-ah. I'm listening"

"I'm . . . I'm pregnant!"

"Really? I mean, really?!"

"Yes. Yong Joo is getting a sibling"

As he was about to let out a yell of joy, Mi Young put her finger to his mouth to remind him that their daughter had already fallen asleep. So, he did the next best thing and hugged her tightly.

"This is great news, Mi Young-ah. I can't wait for us to tell Yong Joo"

"Me too. The rest of the family will be excited too"

"So, how should we celebrate?"

As if on cue, she extended her arms out to signal a slow dance. Though he knew he'd have to be a little quieter than normal, he still found a song that seemed to fit the occasion – Lionel Richie's 'Still in Love'. As he played the song on a lower volume, they soon started moving in unison to the music. It's remarkable that so many years after their first slow dance together, they still exhibited incredible synchronicity. Naturally, they ended their little soiree with a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Mi Young-ah!"

"I love you too, Joong Hee-shi!"

As they continued to hold each other tight, the world seemed to pause around them. That's useful for the casual observer trying to understand how each of them got to this point.

For Mi Young, she could look back at her younger self and wonder how that young, bullied, uninspired girl ended up becoming a Christian, wife, and mother. For Joong Hee, he could likewise laugh at his former self in realizing that it's a long way from being a failed idol and actor to a beloved TV personality. It's an even bigger leap to go from TV host to a Christian pastor, husband, and father. Yet, one thing was certain – they didn't just love one another. They needed one another.

The upcoming years would see them experience more joyful moments. As they neared their zeniths, they marveled at how blessed their lives had become. Although they had to endure some painful moments, they both agreed that they wouldn't change anything about their lives. Who could blame them? After all, Ahn Joong Hee and Lee Mi Young together proved one very simple truth. Love conquers all ways – now and forever.

 **THE END**


End file.
